The Light Speed Admiral
by Admiraloflight
Summary: One of the three admirals of the navy and one of if not the fastest man in the world of One piece, Borsalino aka Admiral Kizaru takes off to the seas as he hunts pirates and others who oppose his "unclear justice". While he may take on most issues with an uncaring smile, that does not mean he will stand by as the number of pirates grow. He'll show everyone the true power of light.
1. Chapter 1

**The light speed admiral**

**Chapter 1 : The navy's great commanders**

* * *

The three admirals, the navy's strongest fighters. On their own they are monstrously strong. The admirals have years of experience with their devil fruit powers and other combat skills to compliment their tactical skills. They also carry an aura of fear and admiration with the power they wield at their disposal. Whether it be a just a regular pirate from one of the four blues, the shichibukai or even a yonko and their crew the power and resourcefulness of an admiral is not to be underestimated.

Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru the navy's three great commanders second to only fleet admiral Sengoku. Akainu or Sakazuki is like his devil fruit the magu magu no mi he's hotheaded and explosive against those who he deems as threats to his "absolute justice". He views pirates as the scum of the earth and feels no remorse for the deaths of both pirates and innocent civilians who he thinks got in his way of justice. Sakazuki follows the ideals of absolute justice like the majority of the marines and views anything different from that as opposition to true peace. Aokiji or Kuzan is very much a lazy individual who would only really fight someone if he had to or again deemed them too dangerous for society, though his beliefs of justice has changed over the years into what is not jokingly referred to as "lazy justice". Kuzan has for the most part been a loyal officer, though in the last twenty or so years his stance absolute justice has changed. He follows Sengoku's orders though the friction between Sakazuki is still present along with his doubts about the marine's way of peacekeeping. Admiral Kizaru or Borsalino is someone whose ambition aren't really displayed often if at all. He has the same open smile and relaxed look in his eyes wherever he goes, no matter who it is and speaks in a slow relaxed tone that draws out each syllable of the words that come from his mouth. It is a heavy contrast to his devil fruit the "pika pika no mi" which gives him the ability to become light and move at it's speed, yet he speaks so slow. Kizaru is the same with everyone he meets whether it be his other colleagues, Sengoku or a pirate its all the same with him, he's always been indifferent to virtually any issue brought in front of him. It's almost like he doesn't fear anything period.

He doesn't mind someone else doing the work he doesn't want to, he also seems pretty content with his position and does not do anything to discredit the position he's grown comfortable in.

His motto is "unclear justice" and it is very apparent in the way he acts, deciding whether the actions of some pirates truly deserve the punishment that Akainu would give them. Kizaru sees two types of pirates the greedy, deceitful and emotion driven scourge of the world and the less common pirates who only go out to sea for adventure or the freedom that is only able to be felt when off of the land and out sailing through the four blues, though in truth that type of pirate is hard to find. But in all the decades of being a marine he has yet to meet a pirate who genuinely uses their time helping people than causing a ruckus in the world. And for those who may seem like they help, though Kizaru thinks it's just a ploy to feel less guilty about their piracy. Many marines both of the new generation and old see Kizaru's way as a very strange one. He is very unpredictable in the sense that he hates pirates one moment then somehow sympathies with a smile on his face and then kills them. He sees both sides and while he does make a decision, to other people he seems like a very indecisive person. Though It could be from the way he speaks or the fact that he looks like he would show you mercy before giving you a grade A light enhanced kick through a large building. Sakazuki believes that Borsalino has no focus. Now if he said he had no ambition to rise any further from the admiral rank then that was fine. Though he can be quite focused when the time calls for it. though maybe if he did have more drive things would be more different. Though to Kizaru as of now he will do what is required, to him a job completed is a job completed and that there is no need to complain about how he does it as long as the work is done.

* * *

The world is a dangerous place for people of all backgrounds, but in the new world it is especially dangerous when considering the yonko are the reigning powers there despite some marine intervention we've tried to implement in the area.

The marines try to uphold justice but when it comes to a yonko it is usually advised to leave them and their territories alone. Apart from that, Sakazuki diligently follows his absolute justice in ridding the "trash" as he calls it from the world as best as he can whilst keeping his infamous temper in check and as Kuzan follows his lazy moral compass and fight only when Sengoku screams an order in his ears or if he feels if it's required, Kizaru will venture through the world ridding the earth of scum as he was trained to do and avoid any conflicts he doesn't feel like intervening in. Though something has been giving him a strange feeling, as if someone was behind him whispering a warning that he needed to be prepared for this new generation and he does not like that feeling of that not one bit.

* * *

**[Marineford Navy HQ]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

Kizaru was in his office doing the dreaded thing all navy commanders loath, paperwork. This horrible kraken has kept him stuck behind his desk for the past hour and a half and he was in reality bearly half way done with the paperwork Garp dumped on his desk. He was the Vice Admiral he should be doing this rubbish.

"Hmmm paperwork is sure boring, I should probably get one of the vice admirals to do this boring labor." Kizaru said to himself while signing away at the pile of papers in front of him.

"Ahhh but that would not be good for me to do that they are my subordinates not my slaves. Or I could just sneak this pile of disease into Garp's office when he's not there." said Kizaru

As Kizaru was about to sign another document he heard a knock on his office door.

"It's okay you can enter" said Kizaru

The door opens and surprisingly one of the vice admirals steps forward and salutes at Kizaru. He had a striped purple suit, a standard Vice Admiral coat, A long sword on his hip and of course his signature mustache. It was none other than vice admiral Momonga.

"Ahhh Momonga what do I owe the pleasure." said Kizaru

"Sir, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has ordered me to come here and tell you of an assignment he has for you and that we both should see him as soon as possible." said Momonga

"Ohh really well then we shouldn't keep the man waiting then, let's go" said Kizaru as he makes his way for the door ready to leave the gruesome task of paperwork.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is coming our way?" thought Kizaru as he stopped in the middle of his office with a slight shiver in his spine.

"Sir are you alright?" said Momonga

"Yes, I'm just thinking about the paperwork over on my desk." said Kizaru with a grin on his face

"Then we should continue forward. We would not want to keep the fleet admiral waiting, sir." said Momonga

"Aaahh, yes you are right we should really get going." said Kizaru

"Whatever happens, I'll deal with it when the time comes. If it does happen come our way that is. But for now I'll see what Sengoku needs." thought Kizaru as he and Momonga leave his office

* * *

**Next chapter: Sengoku's orders**

**Authors note ****: This is my first fanfic and I wanted to write one about admiral kizaru from one piece because he is my favourite character from the series and there isn't that many that feature him as a prevalent character let alone the main character of a story. So for this story he is going to be the main character and I plan on changing a few things about him from the canon series and add my own personal interpretation of his thoughts and abilities as well as creating new islands. For example, I will be adding more light based techniques for the pika pika no mi and or upgrades to his previous move-set, particularly his "Yata no kagami" ability and his light speed movement capabilities. Considering that the yata no kagami is supposed to be in reality a sacred mirror featured in shinto myths, I thought of having it acting like a shield of light following behind Kizaru protecting him and providing a boost to his observation haki by emitting light around him in a certain radius, where he can virtually see everything with his boosted observation haki. The idea is kind of similar to Enel using electromagnetic waves to hear the people below him.**

**I will also add more about his past roughly a year or so maybe, before Saboady because i wanted to add more to him before confronting the straw hats and hopefully have the opportunity to write about other islands or Kizaru's interaction with others and writing new fights with him or change the canonical fights with him in it. Ex: Kizaru vs Rayleigh. And of course to add more new techniques for him.**

**I do not own One Piece, credit for the series creation belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Again I hope you all enjoy this chapter of The light speed admiral. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The light speed admiral**

**Chapter 2 : Sengoku's orders**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

Kizaru and Momonga had left his office and was nearing sengoku's office on the top floor.

"Sooo what did Sengoku wish to speak about?" Kizaru asked

"He mentioned something about some pirates on an island making trouble south from here, sir." Momonga replied

"Hmmm, it is quite strange that regular pirates would cause such a stir for Sengoku to personally ask you to get me." Kizaru said

"I know, it seems very strange to me. Something big must be happening I just don't know what." Momonga said

"We will just have to wait for a briefing won't then" Kizaru said with a smile.

Kizaru and Momonga reach Sengoku's office to find him going over the documents spread across the table in the centre of the room. He notices Kizaru and Momonga and walks over to them.

"Ah Kizaru there you are." Sengoku said

"Yes I'm here as you requested sir." said Kizaru

"Well then come take a seat, you as well vice admiral this involves both of you." Sengoku ordered

Kizaru took his seat at the table facing Sengoku with Momonga on his left.

"Now the reason I called you here is because a large pirate crew have been station on an island south of here and they have been harassing many local traders in the area." Sengoku said

"How many pirates are we talking about sir?" Momonga asked

"Roughly over three hundred." Sengoku replied

"That many on one trading island?" Kizaru asked confused

"Yes and I've gotten an emergency report from a marine ship posted in the area before the connection on the den-den mushi was broken. He said that there was roughly over two hundred pirates on the island and roughly fifty to a hundred pirates on the main beach alone. Along with two large ships and one smaller ship. He also has suspicions that the captains and or some of the crew members are devil fruit users judging the amount of power required to keep a large group of pirates at bay." Sengoku explained

"Sir with that many pirates they might be looking at trying to claim the island and putting pressure on the locals. I must say it is quite bold move to do so in marine territory." Momonga said

"Ahhhh that is troublesome. I assume you wish for Momonga and Myself to head out and deal with this problem?" Kizaru asked

"Yes I need you to head out immediately and keep them from harming innocents and claiming the island as a new hideout. Normally I would not send an admiral, but the sheer numbers alone and with the distance the island is to Marineford they're either really brave or have some sort of power that seems to give them so much confidence to set up shop there so I'm sending you in. So try not to use too much force, if you have to kill them then kill them otherwise bring them back in chains and we'll transport them to one of the prison facilities." said Sengoku

"Yes sir." said Kizaru and Momonga in unison

Sengoku heads back over to his desk to continue on with his paperwork as Kizaru and Momonga leave his office.

"Well I guess this day just got interesting. From boring paperwork to pirate hunting." Kizaru chuckled

"Yes well it is still very alarming over three hundred out of nowhere." said Momonga

"I guess the Navy has been slacking off more than usual." Kizaru said

"Regardless, we should head for the ship, sir." Momonga said

Kizaru and Momonga Headed for one of the ships currently docked at the harbor, the marines around the ship gave a salute towards their superiors as they prepared to set sail for their destination.

"Sir, we are prepared and ready to set a course for Hookbait island." said one of the marines.

"Ohhh good well let's leave then shall we." said Kizaru

"Vice Admiral do you have any suggestions on what we should do? I mean we should strategize especially for the numbers we're facing." aksed Kizaru

"Hmmph, considering we only have one ship that Sengoku allowed us to use I think he wanted us to complete this task with just the two of us, sir. In saying that we should find a place to dock so that our other comrades do not get themselves overwhelmed in the conflict." Momonga responded

"Well there is a spot on the western part of the island that has a small rock bed we can use for a makeshift port, so we'll head there and both you and I will head forward to assess the situation." said Kizaru

"Understood, Sir." said Momonga

The trip between Marineford and Hook bait island was not a long journey due to the distance. Probably less than four hours with the crew working as hard and as efficiently as they could. Kizaru could see the island from this distance clearly now, taking out a telescope he sees Two large ships and a smaller one too.

"Just like what Sengoku said during the briefing. Well no matter, I'll get to the bottom of this" thought Kizaru

Just as he finished his thought the ship was nearing the western half of the island and out of possible view of the ships.

* * *

**[Hookbait Island]**

"Sir, we have ancored and are ready to move out." said the random marine

"No that will not be necessary, you will all remain here until both myself and Vice Admiral Momonga return understand? Though if we do not return by sundown call for reinforcements." Kizaru ordered

"Yes sir." responded the marine

"Okay are you ready Momonga?" Kizaru asked

"Yes, I'm prepared to show these pirates that we marines uphold justice no matter the numbers." Momonga replied

Kizaru and Momonga stepped off the ship and down the boarding plank and began to make there way to the small jungle path a little further inland from where the ship was docked. Twenty five minutes later they reached the outskirts of the village where they were soon surprised with dead bodies that lay on the ground with some strange substance shining off in the sunlight.

* * *

**[Outskirts of Hookbait Village]**

The two marines had made it to the outskirts of the village when the came across a large pile of bodies stacked against the outer wall of the village.

"What is this? They looked to have been poisoned but it looks like they were beaten, no tortured first beforehand." said Momonga as he continued to observe the body in front of him.

"Well this is not good, not good at all. Momonga look closely at the uniform on the body over near the wall on the right. He is wearing a marine uniform." said Kizaru

"Oh my god, he must have been from the marines stationed here but…" started Momonga as he turns to face Kizaru who was looking at a group of corpses to the other end of the wall.

"Sir?" ask Momonga

"Look at them, One woman and a small child." said Kizaru

"The same injuries as the rest of the other corpses." Said Momonga

"No, this woman's clothes were torn to shreds and there appears to be bruises around her lower body from her stomach down to her thighs. There is also rope marks around her wrists, whoever did this not only tortured these men and poisoned them, they also most likely raped this poor young lady, then she suffered the same fate when they were done with her." Explained Kizaru with his smile slowly fading.

Momonga clenches his fist in anger and rage, but keeps calm because if he wants to deliver justice to the monster who did this so he needs to remain focused.

"Whoever did this to these people will not leave this island alive." stated Momonga

"I know, but we must save any survivors that we can it is our job to uphold justice and we shall. Now the main square should not be too far from here." said Kizaru

Upon discovery of the corpse pile towards the outerwall Kizaru and Momonga head forward to the town square to see if they can find survivors. But along the way that idea seems near impossible as the further they moved to the centre of the town more bodies continued to appear along with burned down houses.

"This is madness these pirates have been only recently reported and within less than two days this town seems to have been massacred ." said Momonga

"We need to have faith that there are some survivors, but if there isn't then we focus on the pirate horde. Said Kizaru

Momonga took a step forward to continue walking, though stopped in his tracks as he felt someone watching the two marines.

"Sir, do you sense it?" said Momonga quietly

Kizaru only nodded his head and then tilted it towards the pile large of rubble in the corner.

"Soru!"

Momonga disappeared from where he was standing faster than the eye could see, but for Kizaru he could still see him because to him it was extremely slow in comparison to his speed. Momonga draws his blade and slashed the stone debris in half revealing a frightened man with burn marks on his face and two small children, one with black hair and gold eyes and another shorter girl with black hair and brown eyes shaking behind the man Kizaru presumed to be theri father. They looked like they had been through hell.

"Please, Please, Please don't kill us! We promise not to tell don't take us away please I beg of you." said the frightened man mistaking them for the pirates who burned half the town to the ground.

At that moment the children shook violently and began to cry. Momonga seeing no danger sheathed his blade and placed his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"Listen were not here to harm you or your family, We are marines sent from headquarters I'm Admiral Kizaru and this is Vice Admiral Momonga." said Kizaru with a friendly smile.

"Marines? Oh thank you god, thank you for not forgetting us. An admiral and a vice admiral that makes me feel slightly better." said the man

"Sir, may I please ask for you name." asked Kizaru

"Oh yes my name is Morgan, Morgan Kenchi. These are my children Kallai and Chiyo" said Morgan

"I am sorry, you must be feeling ragged but can you tell us something about the crew that did this and if there are any other survivors?" asked Kizaru

"Ah yes some of the remaining civilians decided to hide at the Sunflower Orphanage because it was large enough for the adults and multiple children. There's about two thousand people living in this village but I think there is around half of them left alive now." answered Morgan

Momonga looks down in shame for not arriving sooner to stop this. Kizaru places his hand on his shoulder, reminding him that this scum will be brought to justice.

"So are most of the survivors at the orphanage now?" asked Kizaru

"Only a few families could fit and hide in there and like I said we were on our way but it was too scary to move in case they came looking for survivors, we hid behind the debris." said Morgan

"If that's the case then, there is at least over a thousand people unaccounted for." said Momonga

"Most of the people or the women and children were taken to the beach to be sold as sex slaves, while the men were almost all killed in the initial assault including the marines stationed here. All I heard was a man going by the name Sliver is running the crew or is at least one of the higher ups given the way these pirates were talking about the man." said Morgan

"Hmmmmmm is there anything else about him that you know of?" inquired Kizaru

"No sir that was all I could hear, I was more focused on hiding." said Morgan

"Where is the orphanage? we'll escort you and then we will head to the beach to deal with the pirates." said Kizaru in a slow tone

"It's not to far from here, it's the building with the yellow sunflower over there." said Morgan as he looked towards the roof of a building with a large flower painted on it.

"Well then let's go." said Kizaru as he begins the walk towards the Orphanage.

With some luck the two marines found three survivors of this massacre and are now currently escorting the man named Morgan and his two daughters Chiyo and Kallai. The walk is very quiet and few words are spoken until they reach a spot near the fence on the side of the orphanage to sneak in through.

"Thank you both so much for helping us make it here really thank you." said Morgan with gratitude

"Aaahhhh it was no problem, it was good to help out now if you'll excuse us we must get going." Kizaru said with his carefree tone.

As Kizaru and Momonga are about to make their departure from the family, the two little girls jump from their fathers arms and proceed to run up and hug Kizaru's long leg.

"Ehhh what is this." said Kizaru as he looked down to see the children clinging to him.

"Please be careful." said Chiyo

"And show those monsters who's boss!" said Kallai with a strong look in her golden eyes.

"Hmm that Kallai has the look worthy of the marine corps at such a young age." thought Kizaru

"Don't worry you two Momonga and myself will show these pirates the true power of justice." said Kizaru

"Justice what is that?" the girls said confused

"Justice is what gives us marines the power to protect the innocent and destroy those who wish to harm innocents and their lands for their own pleasure. We uphold those ideals in different forms, though most marines follow absolute justice I personally follow my own sense of justice, Unclear justice. Because I believe in viewing both sides of the spectrum and try my best to prioritize the safety of civilians rather than let them suffer and focus solely on pirates. In my eyes, pirates can be evil though the innocents I protect will always be more important to me than some degenerate though there are some pirates that do need to be hunted in advance for the protection of the seas." said Kizaru with an almost prideful tone in his voice.

The two girls looked at Kizaru in awe, especially Kallai and are wondering maybe if they could have their own way of justice to follow when they grow up. Morgan looked at the admiral with a smile on his face and was glad to have him here. Even Momonga looked at Kizaru with admiration and despite his carefree attitude he is very fit to be a marine in his eyes.

"Girls, come on we need to hide let's go." said Morgan

"Yes daddy." said the Chiyo and Kallai

As trio was leaving Kallai stopped for a brief moment and looked back at Kizaru, Smiling she continued to walk with her family silently praying that their saviors returned in one piece. The admirals proceeded to the beach to confront these monsters and to find this man called Silver, that Morgan mentioned before.

* * *

**[Hookbait Main Beach]**

Kizaru and Momonga had finally made it to the main beach where they looked on in shock to see blood covering the sand, women in cages and laughing pirates.

"Morgan was right, there are women and children locked up in those cages." said Momonga

"Yes and there are probably more people locked up on the ships." said Kizaru

"Well what is the plan sir?" asked Momonga

"I'm going to make an appearance, then i'll distract them while you unlock the cages and quietly lead them away from here. Then I will engage them and lure out any others and possibly the captain as well. It's the quickest thing I could think of on the spot." said Kizaru

"I'm ok with that plan, just give me the signal to free the prisoners or if you need assistance sir." said Momonga

"Don't you worry about old me, but as for the signal you'll know it when you see it." Kizaru said with a grin.

**(Mysterious Pirate point of view)**

"Hehehehehehe I wonder how much we can get if we sell this one, she looks like a good enough whore. Maybe I'll throw kid in with her and get some more money." said the mysterious pirate

"Captain Silver, Sir we have some new meat to taste tonight." said the pirate with a disgusting grin

"Well then tonight will be very interesting indeed. This was one of my best ideas, so many people to use at my pleasure hehehehehe I love it with all my being." said the man known as Silver

"So how was some of the product, the last I checked half of them were still crying when I left them. If they know what's good for them they will shut the fuck up. If they can't do that then what good are they worth. A decent toy but too noisy. Said Silver annoyed at his so called "product".

"I'm sorry sir, well have them trained and ready for delivery sir." said the pirate

Just as he finished talking Silver grabbed the pirate's faces with his hand and smashed the back of his head into the wall.

"I DID NOT ASK FOR A FUCKING APOLOGY I WANT SOME RESULTS YOU IDIOT." said Silver who's mood changed almost immediately.

"Oh great you got blood on my fucking shoes! Oi someone get in here now and clean this idiot of my floor." Silvers ordered

A guard walks in sees the unconscious pirate and quickly gets to moving him. Silver looks at both of them and thinks of one word "weak".

"Man, is there no one around here who isn't a big fucking coward. I need a challenge, Ah who am I kidding the only challenge I could get is out in the new world." said Silver as he stepped on the unconscious pirate and into the next room to get some rest for tonight's feast.

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Ok Momonga hide behind the barrier over to left and wait on my signal then free the prisoners, remember to be as fast as you can be." said Kizaru

"Yes sir." said Momonga

Momonga quickly takes his position while Kizaru calmly walks down the stairs to the beach.

"These pirates don't know what there in for." Kizaru thought

The pirates took notice of Kizaru and ran forward rifles aimed at his head.

"Hold it there old man what do you think your doing?" demanded one of the pirates

"Oooohh well it is my job to deal with you cretins, after all I am a marine." Kizaru responded

Kizaru saw more pirates, just his luck that all of them are in the same place. At least if he kills them all he could do in one location and not have to search the rest of the island for anymore of them.

"Oi, someone get captain Silver out here!" shouted one of the pirates

One of the pirate grunts went to alert the captain of Kizaru's appearance. Kizaru had deduced that they must obviously be a new pirate crew or at least one not familiar with these seas if they could not recognise him or his coat that shows his officer ranking.

OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU DECIDED TO WAKE ME UP OVER ONE MARINE, ONE MARINE! I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE SHARKS!" said Silvers angrily

Slivers jumps high into the air and lands on the sandy surface, Kizaru wonders if it is a natural ability or if it is a learned one instead. Walks up until he is in front of the tall man and looks up to see his face.

"Heehehehehehe you're one tall bastard." said Silver laughing

Kizaru still has the same smile on his face as he looks down to Silver.

"Ooohh so your Captain Silver then, I expected a little more but nevermind." said Kizaru

"Hehehehehe your funny, I wonder how funny you'll be after I cut your tongue out." Silver threatened cheerfuly.

"Trust me when I say that won't be happening today." said Kizaru

"Hehehehehehe sure it won't. I like you, let me see if you can handle these weaklings then I'll let you humor me eh?" said Silver with a broken smile on his face.

Kizaru smiles and nods his head at the challenge.

"Alright boys we got ourselves a marine who thinks he's top shit let's show him how we handle maggots who get in our way, Hehehehe first guy to kill him gets a reward and any whore here of their choosing." Said Silver

"YEAH!" said the pirates

The pirates surrounded the Admiral with some pulling out their blades and guns, there was even a large pirate with a giant cannon taking aim at him. All that ran through Kizaru's mind was that they were only delaying the inevitable. Kizaru steps forward to one of the pirates in front of him and the rest aim their weapons to his head, while he had his hands in his pockets.

"Hello there, can I ask you something?" inquired the Admiral

"What." said the pirate grunt

"Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?"

The pirate looked confused until all of a sudden it seems as if the world had gone dark and the only light being emitted from Kizaru's left leg as he pulls back with his hands in his pockets and kicks the pirate off the island. Let the battle commence.

**Next Chapter: Silver's Demise **

* * *

**Authors note: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the admiral of light. Now the story is beginning to kick off against a new bunch of sea outlaws. Now this chapter has mentions of abuse, murder and course language to show the really horrible side of pirates in comparison with some the more easy going straw hat adventures.**

**It won't always be gloomy but it also won't always be pretty either it will be a mix of the two. But don't worry if you are offended from some of the mentions of rape in this chapter there will be no explicit scenes revolving around it more or less only mentioning it. And it won't appear that much in the story from now most likely.**

**Now some may have been expecting a fight scene and don't worry that will be coming in the next chapter as we see our favorite Admiral face off against Silver and his crew. **

**I do not own One Piece, it is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

**Please comment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the light speed admiral.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Light Speed Admiral **

**Chapter 3: Silver's Demise**

Previously, Admiral Kizaru and Vice Admiral Momonga had been ordered by the Fleet Admiral Sengoku to deal with a large group of pirates that boast over three hundred members. Having made the short trip to Hookbait Island they discovered the town burned and around half the population massacred and left to rot. Though the two were able to find some survivors, Most of the men were killed in the initial attack led by the now revealed pirate and slaver Captain Sliver and his crew and he has imprisoned most of the surviving women and children in cages to be shipped off to the nearest slave setting up a quick plan to free the prisoners Kizaru then meets Silver, who challenges Kizaru to defeat his horde.

* * *

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Well that was certainly entertaining." said Kizaru as the pirate he had kicked was sent flying so fast he was launched off the island, most likely dead.

"Ooooh, so who is my next opponent?" asked Kizaru

The men retaliate with pistol and cannon fire though that proves useless as Kizaru stands in the same spot unflinching with same look on his face. The pirates are to busy trying to kill the admiral they don't see the little smirk on his face as the kept firing. When the volley of gunfire stops, they look in shock to see the marine standing tall and relaxed as before like nothing happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GUY." screamed one of the pirates.

Two pirates behind Kizaru went to shoot him from behind in the head but were shocked when the bullet merely passed through him like nothing.

"Ahhh was that all you had in you, pirate?" asked Kizaru

The pirate did not even have time to react as Kizaru disappeared from everyone's sight including Silver's who was conventley watching from the deck of his ship. Kizaru reappeared in a bright flash of light and proceeded to fire a laser beam from his index finger through the criminals head. Silver looked on in enjoyment as he watched the hole in the pirate's head form.

"Whoever this man is he's not a basic marine that's for sure. Maybe he is the one." whispered Sliver

"Amaterasu"

Kizaru raises his right hand in the air in the form of a peace sign, a bright light then blinds all the pirates surrounding him.

"AHHH I CAN'T SEE!" screamed the horde of pirates.

The bright light disperses and Kizaru is nowhere to be seen. Reappearing above them Kizaru thrusts his right leg down towards the horde as a beam of light is fired from his leg and explodes on the surface of the beach killing majority of the pirates bellow.

"I need to make sure to keep my power to a minimum, there might be people trapped in those ships." thought Kizaru

Kizaru looked on towards the remaining pirates taking a deep breath in he vanishes from their sight once more. He appears to left of an unsuspecting pirate and with a light enhanced kick, the pirate is launched into the ocean followed by his two remaining allies.

"Well that was too easy, even if I was holding back. I wonder how the Vice Admiral is doing?" said Kizaru

* * *

**(Momonga's point of view)**

While Kizaru was fighting the horde of pirates, Momonga quietly slipped by to release the captives imprisoned on the beach. Upon reaching the very large cages, he took this sword and broke the locks each of the cage doors. He was greeted by the sight of scared civilians trying their best to stay away from him despite the cramp conditions.

"Please don't take us away." said one of the women

"Yes we promise to stay quiet." said another captive

"It's okay I am here to set you all free, but you need to be really quiet okay." said Momonga peacefully

"Really, you are here to save us." said a woman who began to cry at the prospect of being saved.

"Yes, I'm a marine and we've been sent here to help. My superior officer is handling the horde responsible for this." said Momonga

"Oh thank you, thank you." said the crying woman

"Alright now I need you to head to the Sunflower Orphanage, that is where the other survivors are staying for now, okay?" said Momonga

"Yes and thank you for helping us really." said the woman with gratitude

"One more thing how many of you are here and where are the others?" asked Momonga

"There is roughly six hundred of us here. The rest are either on the ships or already sent off to become slaves." said one woman

"Okay I'll try to set the others I find free okay and listen I will call some back up from our ship to protect the orphanage okay." said Momonga

"Oh, you truly are a nice man." said one of the younger women

"Thank you miss, now quickly you need to go now." said Momonga

The large group of prisoners left quietly so that no one would notice them making their way to the Orphanage until the marines returned.

"Alright better call in help." said Momonga taking out a small den-den mushi.

* * *

**(Marine ship)**

"Prururururu-prurururu-prurururu, Oi someone answer the call." yelled one marine

"Okay, stop yelling. Hello this is seaman first class, Johei speaking." said Johei

"Ah Johei, good good listen this is Vice Admiral Momonga we have found the pirate horde and Admiral Kizaru is engaging them as we speak. I set free a bunch of prisoners held by the pirates and there's no time to go into detail, I need you to take roughly twenty men out and head to a building called the Sunflower Orphanage and protect the survivors I sent there. It has a picture of a sunflower on the roof, very hard to miss." ordered Momonga

"Yes sir, we'll head out now." said Johei

"I will warn you the pirates did a serious number on the town and it's residents. So stay focused." finished Momonga hanging up

"Oi men, we have orders from the Vice Admiral to head into the town and protect an orphanage with survivors from an apparent pirate attack." said Johei

"Those bastards!"

"They'll pay with their blood." said the screaming marines

"Don't worry Admiral Kizaru is engaging them, they don't stand a chance." said Johei

"Yeah!"

"As expected from an Admiral." said the marines with vigor

"Okay men let's head out, grab a rifle and let's go." said Johei

* * *

**(Hookbait main beach)**

"Okay the women and children at the sunflower will have some protection, that's good." said Momonga to himself

"Now to get on that ship, I know." said Momonga

"Geppo!"

Kicking his way into the air Momonga begins to kick his way through the air to the ship. He makes it to the deck to the first of the two large ships and enters through the wooden hatch in front of him.

"Alright, now where is everybody?" said Momonga

Walking down and exploring the inside of the ship, Momonga found where the pirates had been keeping them. He was disgusted with the conditions of this vessel.

"Filthy pirates." said Momonga

"AH, who's there?" said a voice in the dark

Momonga looks to his right and takes one of the lanterns on the side to give him enough light to see the person addressing him. He sees more women chained to the wall and on the floor stacked like objects.

"Oh good lord no." said Momonga

"Listen, I'm here to rescue all of you okay" said Momonga as he begins to cut the chains holding the women with his blade.

"Your here to help us?" said the voice

"Yes I am, now can any of you walk?" asked Momonga

"I think most of us can, they try to keep us well enough in order for our sale price to stay high enough for them." said one woman

"Goddamn pirates" thought Momonga

Momonga had finished cutting the binds off the captives and helped them up and begins to explain the plan on getting them home.

"Okay look my superior is out there fighting those cretins but don't worry he will take care of them so for now we'll wait until it is safe for all of you to come out okay. I'll protect you." said Momonga

"Thank you kind sir." said the women

"I just hope the Admiral has this bastard in chains or better yet, he's already killed him by now. I might take a look up top to see how he's doing." said Momonga quietly

* * *

**(Kizaru point of view)**

"Your men are dead, I suggest you come down here and face me Captain Silver." said Kizaru

"Well, well, well you are strong. A devil fruit user too hehehehehehehehehe." said the laughing Silver

"Though I will admit that I have never encountered a devil fruit such as yours Admiral Kizaru." said Silver

"Soooo you do know how I am." said Kizaru

"Of course I do. Information is an important form of currency in this world." said Silver

"Still those men were pathetically weak but, you handled them like pests. It makes me real excited for this." said the crazy captain

"But still what is with that fruit of yours anyway?"

"I ate the pika pika no mi. I'm a light man, a logia." said Kizaru

"Oooooh a logia eh. This is going to be exciting." said Silver with excitement

Silver jumped high into the air landing hard on his feet with no discomfort in front of Kizaru. He stares at the Admiral with excited eyes, ready to draw blood. Kizaru looks over to him with the same expression he always carried on his face. The stare down feels as if it has gone on forever. Kizaru and Silver, it was only a matter of time until one of them springs into action.

"Soru!"

Silver in a burst of speed rushes Kizaru. Kizaru dodges his initial punch but Silver kept coming forward and forward trying to put pressure on the marine.

"Your soooooo sloow." commented Kizaru

"Don't get too full of yourself there, just because you killed all of them does not mean I will follow them into the underworld." said Silver trying to catch the Admiral

"Soru"

Rushing to the left silver tries to hit Kizaru's chest but the attack was blocked by Kizaru's arms. To Kizaru's slight surprise Silver could actually touch his logia body. Only one thing came to his mind on how.

"Yooooouu have haki?" said Kizaru

Silver's grin only grew wider in response, making Kizaru sigh because he will have to deal with a mentally unstable haki user.

"Just great, this will be more annoying than I wished." thought Kizaru

Bringing in his left foot up, Kizaru delivers a side kick to Silver's chest causing him to be launched of the ground for a moment. He continues to tumble through the sand like a rag-doll until as he is rolling backwards he pushes his feet down into the sand to stop moving.

"Whoa, that's quite a kick you got there. But no matter." said Silver

"Geppo"

Silver kicks himself into the air, all the while laughing like a madman. Silver takes out a silver dagger from inside his coat and looks at Kizaru with insane eyes.

"Heehehehehehe, alright let's goooo!" yelled Silver as he begins to spin with his dagger in hand.

"Geppo"

"Soru"

"Raging Silver Hurricane!"

Silver using Geppo, he kicked from his position in the sky while using soru to move at a high speed, spinning with his dagger like a wicked miniature storm. Kizaru looks at his opponent in surprise at such a move and wonders how much practice must have went in to it's development.

"Ahhhhh, probably should avoid that move." said Kizaru

"Kami-e"

As Silver's attack reaches him, Kizaru simply dodges all the wild slashes like it was nothing. Silver looked over to see Kizaru unharmed though did not relent as he kept attacking. Never stopping Kizaru needed to move so he dispersed into light and reappeared up above Silver charging a light power beam from his right leg. Kizaru fires a beam of light down and explodes, though doubts his target was killed.

"Geppo"

Silver launches himself through the smoke and with his dagger in his mouth prepared to take on the admiral in the air.

"Shigan"

Silver extends both of his index fingers and fires a rapid number of strikes, Kizaru disperses into light and reappears on the ground once more. Silver not letting up on his attack decided to kick things up a notch.

"Rankyaku"

Silver launched a powerful wave of compressed air at the admiral, but Kizaru countered with a beam of light from his leg causing a massive explosion knocking Silver back into the sand.

"Heehehehehehe, this is fun. I have not been this excited by anyone in a long while." said Silver enjoying his time fighting Kizaru.

"Hmmm, you are interesting. But I must ask where on earth did you learn Rokushiki?" asked Kizaru

"I was once a recruit for the world governments Cipher Pol initiative." said Silver

"You were part of Cipher Pol?" said Kizaru

"Hehe, no I was one of their failed recruits they used to try and create loyal super soldiers or whatever the fuck they wanted. I failed the mental examinations and other tests about my loyalty to those World Government pricks." said Silver

"If that's the case how are you here right now? There is no way they would let someone as strong as you out, especially with your knowledge of their training methods." said Kizaru

"You are right about that but I may have failed their little loyalty tests, I still exceeded in the combat area of the experiments. I managed to escape by fighting my way through dozens of armed guards and instructors. Very few people have been able to go a few rounds with me one on one, but you and about a handful of others have." Said Silver

"What about this whole situation?" asked Kizaru

"Huh, what do you mean." responded Silver

"I mean these people. You and your men attacked, tortured and even raped some of them, to what end huh. So you can keep them in line or so you can earn money. Was that your game plan when you decided to come here of all places, near Marineford? asked Kizaru

"Hehehehehehehehehe. Really? You're still hung up over that sheeesh. You would think a man like you would get it now. To answer your question yes I did all of this because I can and that I like feeling the pure pleasure of knowing I'm the only being that keeps them alive when I've caught them, that I'm the one that gets paid for something so simple to me. I'd rather do this and embrace the desires inside me and not groveling on the dirt like some weakling. I did this because I could you fucking bastard." said Silver

"And you really think that you can do all of this with no consequences?" asked the light man

"Really do I have to point this out? I became a pirate because they could do whatever they pleased. Being a pirate represents my desires in a whole from the joy of pillaging, drinking to my hearts content and taking any woman I desired. It is a chaotic world of degenerates and I'm glad to be part of it. This place really is paradise in comparison to the New World. Except of course until you showed up and gate crashed my party. But to answer you question, people can try and stop me but no matter what consequences have come for me in the past have all been erased, just like how you will be when I'm done with you marine. said Silver

"No you won't. You must be brought to justice for the crimes you have committed against the innocents here." said Kizaru

"Justice? hehehehehehe justice is a joke, a pathetic ideal used by the government to do whatever they want. As long as it falls under their belief of justice then nobody is safe." said Silver

"Then I will just have to show you what justice is capable of." said Kizaru

Kizaru dispersed into light and reappeared behind Silver. When he turned around Kizaru had a light enhanced kick wait for him. Silver went flying into one of the ships, he quickly recovered and shot up into the sky.

"Raging Silver Hurricane!"

Kizaru jumped back to avoid the spinning captain's attack. Silver stopped, looked at Kizaru then begins to slash the air with his dagger creating several compressed air blades directed towards the admiral.

"Tempest Barrage!"

"Kami-e"

Kizaru begins to dodge as the barge of wind keeps coming. Silver stops briefly and decided to rush Kizaru once more. Even though he thought it was a foolish idea, Kizaru had to admit the man is fearless. Silver tries to cut at Kizaru's torso though is quickly countered by the admiral grabbing Silver's arm bending it backwards and finally breaking it. Silver screams in pleasure of being injured but refuses to back down as he makes to the skies once more.

"Geppo!"

"Well this is quite the problem is it not?" inquired Silver

"The fact that you won't surrender or die quietly." responded Kizaru

"Oh really, huh please we both know you won't let me leave here alive." said Silver

Kizaru's only response was shifting into his light form and appearing behind Silver. Then with his long left leg he kicks him down to earth once more. Silver gets back up his dagger gone, his right arm broken and useless but he refuses to grovel and hope for mercy. He is a pirate, he does what wants because he desires it and if he dies then so what. A short life and a merry one.

"Soru!"

Silver rushes Kizaru once more firing punch after punch, kick after kick but the admiral was blocking and firing a few punches back at him. But Silver kept going and going but Kizaru still had speed and the strength that far surpassed what Silver had. Though Silver remained defiant as he jumped into the air and landed behind the admiral hoping to hit his blind spot, Kizaru felt his presence and countered with a kick to Silvers torso though he did not go flying this time. He stumbled backwards then with a loud scream he jumped back in to the fight. As they continued to fight Silver's body began to ache from the admirals attacks and soon their little one on one brawl came to an end when Kizaru delivered a wicked roundhouse kick to Silver's temple. Silver is knocked back by the hit, now laying on the floor unable to move, coughing blood as he lay on the floor. His right arm, left leg and several ribs had been broken in their fight and now the admiral takes a step closer to the fallen captain.

"Hehehehe, you are the real deal." said Silver coughing up blood

"You fought well enough. Though your haki was quite weak if I must say." said Kizaru

"Hehehehe yeah fuck you too. Well I suppose that this is all over now eh?" said Silver

"Yes, this is over you are too dangerous to be left on your own whether it be in a jail cell or at sea. I cannot in good conscious let you leave here alive." said Kizaru

"Hehe I guess not but at least I found someone who gave me a great and joyful fight even if you were holding back." said Silver

"Oooooh so you knew?" said Kizaru with the same carefree tone

"Fuck yeah I did. I knew from looking at you fight my crew that I was a dead man, but fuck it. I doubled down and went in knowing my immediate death was standing in front of me but I couldn't care. It has been soooooo long since I got beaten this badly from someone who wasn't as into the fight as I was. Honestly it feels like the Cipher Pol initiative all over again." said Silver

"You definitely had the potential to be much stronger then you are now. Though you went off to sea with your current strength not improving or evolving though somehow you were able to retain what you had already thinking it was enough." said Kizaru

"Hehehehe I said it before and i'll say it again, I like you. You really are a terrifying bastard, your strength, combat skills but what is most really scary about you is that speed of yours. You are no doubt the fastest man I've ever fought, more so than Lucci, the smug prick." said Silver as he spat out more blood

"Lucci, Rob Lucci?" asked Kizaru

"Yeah, smug bastard beat me black and blue more times than I could count. Fastest man I knew until you turned up. Back then it was old Rob or myself when it came to whoever was number one in strength, we were rivals I guess but eventually we decided to settle the score and well. I didn't exactly win, he grew stronger and complied with those pricks while I was defiant. He gained strength which I did not have, a master of rokushiki and sadistic personality. He was one of the few people I was ever scared to fight." said Silver

"Hmmm well as enlightening as this has been. I guess your time here is done here Silver." said Kizaru as he points his index finger at Silver

"Before you kill me you have to know my death will come with it's own set of problems for you. Look I know I'm not leaving here so forget that. There are people stronger then me much stronger and when they find out who killed me, they will be gunning for you, admiral or not they will still come after you. This golden age of piracy will prevail and all of you marines put to death as we pirates continue to grow in power and numbers. Your precious Marineford will be your grave." coughed Silver

"Who are you talking about?" asked Kizaru

"Hehehehe, powerful enemies that cling to the shadows..." said Silver ominously

Kizaru with his glinting finger pointed at the bleeding criminal and fired a piercing laser beam through Silver's head ending his tyranny over the island and it's inhabitants. Kizaru looks a Silver's corpse and sighs taking out a small den den mushi from his jacket pocket, he calls Momonga to see if he is alright with his side of things.

* * *

"Ah sir is everything okay?"asked Momonga

"Yes, Silver is dead and so are his men. Are the prisoners okay." said Kizaru

"Yes I freed the captives on the beach and sent them to the Sunflower. I also took the liberty of calling the men from our ship to protect the building should anything go wrong. I also freed the women inside the ship though I was waiting until the fighting stopped before trying to move them all. said Momonga

"Ah yes good well we should head to the Sunflower then, come down from the ship and escort the civilians there." Kizaru ordered

Following his orders Momonga led the free women to the deck and lowered a plank down so they could all make it to the beach. Ignoring the damage to the main beach Momonga met with Kizaru he ushered the rest of the women to follow them to the orphanage. Upon reaching the orphanage they were welcomed by the sound of screaming but not of danger but of joy that some of their family and friends still walk the earth. Morgan, Chiyo and Kallai came outside to see the marines guarding the building salute at a familiar yellow suit wearing man.

"Momonga, do you mind calling in to base and asking them for an extra patrol ship as well as a repair crew to help the rebuilding process here?" asked Kizaru

"No sir, I will get right on it." said Momonga as he left to call in for some assistance

"Ah Kizaru you've returned" said Morgan catching the admirals attention

"Oooh Morgan I see your still okay." said Kizaru

"Yes, well the extra security was a relief for us." Began Morgan

"Your back!" said Chiyo and Kallai screaming in joy that their savior had returned.

The two girls hugged Kizaru's leg tightly and did not seem like they would be letting go soon.

"Ahhh it's nice to see you too." said Kizaru

"Is the bad man gone, are we safe now?" the girls asked

"Yes it is over now. The bad man is gone and his friends too." responded Kizaru

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." the two said over and over

They both eventually let go of the admirals leg and Kizaru gave them both a gentle pat on the head and a friendly smile. Kizaru walked over to Morgan speaking to the remaining male population of the island.

"Ah Morgan can I speak to you?" asked the admiral

"Oh yes of course." said Morgan

"Momonga has called in a repair unit and an extra patrol ship from Marineford to come hear and help with the rebuilding of the town." said Kizaru

"That is amazing, thank you so much sir." said Morgan happily

"Ahh it's alright and besides you'll need help for this anyway." said Kizaru

"Well I can't thank you enough for the help you have provided. Even though it is a tragedy that has happened, we have hope. You have helped us hold on to that and for that I thank you Admiral Kizaru." said Morgan

"Hmm, well thank you. Momonga and I will have to head back to report what has happened here so we cannot stay long, my ship should be here soon." said Kizaru

"I understand, though please remember you are welcome here anytime." said Morgan

* * *

Kizaru and Momonga were ready to board their ship after saying goodbye to the civilians they had saved. All of them thanked both them and the rest of the force that had protected them and those who were staying to help with the repairs. Chiyo and Kallai kept asking Kizaru over and over again to stay, though with the interference of their father they both decided on Kizaru returning to visit when he can. Kizaru gladly agreed that should he have some free time near Hookbait Island he would visit them. Both of them were ecstatic of the idea of seeing the admiral again and as he boarded his ship they continued to shout his name and wave happily at the man who helped them.

"Justice prevails over pirates once more." said Momonga

"Indeed though I don't think it is quite over." said Kizaru

"What do you mean sir?" ask the vice admiral

"This new age of piracy we are in right now is going to be chaotic. The numbers of pirates continue to grow and anyone from a street thug to a farmer can become a pirate these days. Once upon a time that would not have been the case but that was years ago. While I believe that the marines will prevail, it will be at the cost of lives both evil and innocent." Kizaru said staring out at the sea

"That's our job sir, we volunteer to fight these scum in the name of justice. We must never forget that or we may just cross a line we never should have like some embarrassing marines in our ranks. said Momonga

"You have a point there. Alright today has been very long for both of us, time to get back to Sengoku and have a drink on a job well done eh." said Kizaru

"Well said sir, well said." Momonga replied

The Admiral and vice admiral looked back at Hookbait Island hoping the people can recover smoothly and think that maybe one day they might return but instead of being welcomed by corpses they would instead be welcomed by the sight of the friendly faces that came to see their departure.

* * *

**Authors note: Hello there, man what a wicked chapter. We had a fight with Silver and his crew and some dubious details of his past and of his possible employment to someone. Now to clarify a few things, this specific story takes place a few years from when Kizaru arrives in Saboady. Around 3 years or so making Borsalino 53 years old in this story. The story up until Saboady will be more or less original in creating a new story line though still adding a few details or references from the main story. I have also thought of some new moves for the Pika Pika no mi to make it possibly more broken then it already was and I will reveal it in another chapter. Don't worry there will be plenty of more fights in the story and other confrontations with powerful characters but I will ease it in for now as Silver was fairly strong for a new pirate he was not strong enough for an admiral, so yes is very weak in comparison to other characters in one piece and other characters I have yet to introduce. He is more like a beginning boss fight in a video game, stronger than the grunts but still the weakest boss in the game. There will be others coming for Kizaru and a war is possibly brewing at Marineford but that will have to wait. **

**For the moves used by the characters in this chapter are:**

**Geppo: A technique of Rokushiki that revolves around leg strength and being able to kick the air multiple times until reaching a high enough distance above an opponent and simply float. though some could accomplish that without kicking multiple times and merely jump high enough on the first try, Silver was one such person.**

**Soru: A rokushiki technique that requires the user to kick of the ground ten times in a blink of an eye to move at a fast speed. It is one of the common technique known by marine officers**

**Kami-e: A move that improves the users flexibility increasing their dodging capabilities. This technique makes the persons body move like paper and float in order to avoid direct and rapid attacks.**

**Rankyaku: A powerful kick that launches a projectile of compressed air that can cut and destroy boulders. **

**Shigan: A strong striking move, by utilizing the index finger the user of this technique at a high speed to puncture a target leaving a bullet hole kind of wound. It is perhaps most dangerous when used rapidly against an opponent.**

**Raging Silver Hurricane: Silver's signature attack. He uses geppo then when up in the air takes a silver dagger out of his coat pocket and begins to spin with the dagger in his hand. Then uses Soru to add more speed and uses geppo again to launch a powerful kick downwards towards his opponent. When done successfully it should result in a miniature silver hurricane.**

**Tempest Barrage: Another of Silver's trade mark moves. Some how by using his arm strength along with the aid of his dagger Silver was able to slash the air repeatedly creating small wind blades to attack an opponent. This move focused on the number of air blades rather than the actual power of each blade of air.**

**Amaterasu: A move only able to be used by a wielder of the pika pika no mi. Kizaru raises his hand up in a peace sign formation and emits a large flash of light that can cover a large area. This move has the capability of temporarily blinding or permanently blinding someone should the wielder chose to do so. It translates to "Heavenly Illumination" and is named after the Shinto goddess of the sun Amaterasu.**

**Pika pika no mi: It is a logia type devil fruit eaten by Borsalino and gives him the ability to create, manipulate and become light as well as move at it's speed. The fruit itself is most notably known for giving the user incredible speed. With this devil fruit it makes Admiral Kizaru quite possibly the fastest man in the one piece world.**

**I do not own one piece or it's characters.**

**Please leave a comment and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. ****Again thank you and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Light Speed Admiral :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Light Speed Admiral**

**Chapter 4: The Yellow Monkey's return**

* * *

Previously Admiral Kizaru faced the notorious pirate captain Silver on Hookbait Island. Silver was a decent adversary though was in the end was defeated by the admiral of light, thus freeing the remaining survivors on the island free of his tyranny. Though right before his death Silver delivered a warning to Kizaru that people more powerful than him would find out about his involvement and hunt him down. Kizaru asked who they were though he received an ominous reply instead. Killing Silver and rejoining with Vice Admiral Momonga who had rescued the captives on the beach and in the pirate ships they continued to the Sunflower Orphanage. Reuniting with their loved ones or mourning for those they had lost Kizaru met with Morgan, Chiyo and Kallai. Hearing of Silver's death they were ecstatic that they were free once more. Kizaru upon promising the two girls that he would visit them when he had the time and was in the area left Hookbait Island with Momonga back to Marineford to report on what had occurred there.

* * *

**[Marineford Navy HQ]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Ah home sweet home eh Momonga." said Kizaru

"Yes sir. A truly impressive sight to look at." said Momonga

"Listen It has been a rough day for both of us. Why don't you go get some rest while I go speak with Sengoku." said Kizaru

"Huh really sir?" asked Momonga

"Yeah go on I'll handle everything from here." responded Kizaru

"Well thank you sir." said Momonga as he began to walk away.

"Ooooh and Momonga." said Kizaru making the vice admiral stop in his tracks.

"You did a great job today for both the people of Hookbait Island and the Marines you should be proud." said Kizaru as he started walking towards Sengoku's office.

Momonga did not say anything though instead nodded with a smile on his face as he picked up the pace and left.

* * *

**[Sengoku's Office]**

Kizaru reached the main door of Sengoku's Office. Knocking on the door twice a loud voice spoke to him allowing the admiral to enter the room.

"Ah Kizaru you have returned. With results I hope." Said the fleet admiral

"Aaaaahhh yes I have come to report on the mission. I also hope you don't mind but I let Momonga go off to either rest or proceed with any other duties." said Kizaru

"It's fine, come sit down here and report to me what transpired there." ordered Sengoku

Kizaru began to explain what had happened when arriving on hookbait Island. He informs Sengoku about the death toll and damages to the town and that roughly half the population is still alive. The other inhabitants were either killed in the assault or sold off somewhere. Kizaru mentions his encounter with Silver and his victory against the captain. Though Sengoku is more surprised at what Kizaru told him about what Silver was before he was a pirate. Kizaru also mentioned his clear insanity when talking and fighting the mad pirate.

"Whoa, Whoa hold on a second. You're telling me that this captain Silver was a former Cipher Pol recruit." said Sengoku

"Yes he was and he definitely had the skills to back them up. I mean it was safe to assume if he had dedicated more time to training his abilities when he was alive then he could have been much stronger than he was. though it is not all that he told me." said Kizaru

"Well what did he say to you then?" Sengoku asked

"He said that there were others stronger and more experienced than him. He also said that our days are numbered and all of the marines will be put to the sword of the new generation of pirates. I asked him in his dying moments but all he said was that they were 'powerful enemies that cling to the shadows'. Kizaru responded

"Well that certainly ominous of him but surely he must have been bluffing. I mean if he was as deranged as you implied then it is safe to assume that he might have been lying." said Sengoku

"I'm not so sure about that sir. Even though there are pirates much stronger than Silver he showed quite an impressive combat repertoire. Even though he was a deranged heathen he followed his code of freedom to the letter. He mentioned people stronger than him enough to keep him behaving without shackling him to the bottom of a ship. If he was telling the truth then this is a threat. A threat from someone who can obviously strike enough fear into a psychopath and make him do their dirty work. Said Kizaru

"Well that is concerning. I will look into it and see if there are any files buried that we can dig up so we can get a better understanding on Silver's character and the things he's done." said Sengoku

"Ahhh I remember now. Silver mentioned a name to me, someone he knew from his training days. Rob Lucci. He said he was his rival before he defected" said Kizaru

"Rob Lucci. Silver must have been a real tough bastard to be able to even contend against Lucci in a one on one fight without the added use of a devil fruit." Said Sengoku with a hint of surprise

"Well he did mentioned he lost against him when they fought for the last time. As far as I know they were roughly equal in strength for a time. At least they were until their last duel. said Kizaru with a shrug

"Again I will look him up and maybe I'll bring in Lucci to see if we can get some information on him before your encounter with him." said Sengoku

"Oookay then well if you don't need me for anything else then I will be going now to get some rest." yawned Kizaru

"Hmmm go ahead. Oh and before you go Aokiji came in a few hours ago looking for you. I told him you were on a mission so he decided to wait in his office. You should probably go speak to him before returning to your room." said Sengoku

"Ooooh Kuzan is asking for me is he. Well I best not keep him waiting for too long he will fall asleep faster than Garp can eat rice cakes." said Kizaru as he got up out of his chair and made his way for the door.

Kizaru leaves Sengoku's office with both of his hands in his pockets strolling to Kuzan's office which to Kizaru's annoyance was on the opposite side of the building from his own office.

"Ahhh why can't Kuzan have his office a little closer to mine. Just so I can get there without much hassle." said Kizaru

* * *

**[Aokiji's Office]**

Kizaru made his way through the base with relative ease and finally managed to reach a door with a blue outline that had the word 'Aokiji' written on it.

"Hah finally made it. Let's see if he's awake in there" said Kizaru

Kizaru knocks on the door then opens it slightly to reveal his fellow admiral sitting at his desk with his signature sleeping mask on. Kizaru walks in and he notices the words 'Lazy Justice' written on a banner behind Kuzan.

"Ah you're finally here Borsalino." said Kuzan slowly moving his mask from his eyes.

"So you were awake? Well that is a surprise." said Kizaru with a smile

"Haha very funny." Kuzan replied

"Sengoku said you came looking for me." said Kizaru

"Yeah I did though he said that he sent you out on a mission. So I thought I would wait." said Kuzan

"So what exactly did you need then?" Kizaru asked

"Well I thought I might have a chat with you Borsalino. I mean it has been a while since we were able to afterall." Kuzan replied

"Oooh I guess it has been a while since we actually sat down and had a chat." said Kizaru taking a seat in front of Kuzan's desk.

"Let me get something for us to drink." said Kuzan as he got out of his seat towards his liquor cabinet on the left side of his office. He came back with two glasses and a two large bottles of alcohol.

"Well I guess what kind of conversation would it be without some refreshments eh." said Kizaru

"You got that right." said Kuzan pouring Kizaru and himself a drink.

"So how was your mission?" asked Kuzan passing Kizaru his drink.

Kizaru explained what had happened from when he was called into to Sengoku's office, to when he had arrived on Hoobait Island, the damage to the town and his battle with Silver.

"Hmmm I see. Well it's a good thing you two were there. A crazy pirate plus innocent people is never a good combination." said Kuzan as he continues to drink.

"Hey Borsalino. Can I ask you something? Inquired the admiral

"About what exactly?" asked Kizaru slightly confused

"About the way the navy is or at least the way it is now. I mean when we joined it felt like we were a source of good, a symbol of strength and loyalty. Though most of the navy follows a code of justice that I once considered necessary rather than finding their own personal sense of justice. Look at some of the people we have serving in the navy. Corrupt, cruel and oppressive. It has given us a bad reputation across the for blues." said Kuzan

"Well were marines Kuzan. We follow the rules and uphold justice though I do admit that we have horrible men in our ranks. I mean take one look at the G-5 base. It is atrocious, they'll let anyone in, They are cruel in their methods, anyone who opposes them are more or less burned at a stake and to top it all off they refuse to follow orders from officers. Though I does not mean that it is justice that fails to uphold a marine, rather it is the marine who fails to uphold justice. The men at G-5 are just plain savages." said Kizaru

"Yes they definitely are savages, though the vast majority of marines carry the belief of absolute justice. The same type of justice as Sakazuki. Come on Borsalino haven't you ever wondered if maybe following their orders and or ideals is a bad idea or at least their way of completing tasks, whether it be catching pirates to helping innocents?" Kuzan asked

"Yes I have considered it before that is why I follow my own sense of justice and concept of righteousness. The same way as you do. The differences between us are the details of our sense of justice Kuzan." Kizaru replied

"I suppose so, though it should be noted that were not exactly viewed that well in the world." Kuzan said

"Hmmmm, I suppose you are correct in saying that. Though we help innocents when were able. We may be admirals but that does not mean we can save everyone. Sometimes we need to have faith that we can persevere through an issue." said Kizaru honestly

"I guess, but it should not be like that. We should focus when required and step in when needed. Not like Sakazuki who would most likely melt anyone marine or civilian to protect the image of the world government and his absolute justice. Hell you might as well call it extreme justice for the amount of bodies he leaves behind." said Kuzan

"Most criminals deserve to die Kuzan. We may be the face of the world government, but do you see those over privileged nobles doing this hard work. Without us protecting them they have nothing to really defend themselves. Without our aid a yonko like Kaido or Whitebeard could do some serious damage if they really wanted to. Hell Monkey. is another contenter and his little revolutionary army. We must ensure that innocents are protected." said Kizaru

"But still not all criminals need to die. For example, if a man steals a loaf of bread to feed his family that makes him a thief, a criminal. But it was for a just cause so that he could help his family. He might have been desperate and stealing is his last resort. So should we as marines execute a poor man only looking out for his family or should we hunt down the bigger names and send a message to the rest of the world that real criminals get real punishment? That we let a few small fry go and hunt down the more famous criminals we presented the opportunity or specifically ordered." Kuzan said

"We could focus on hunting bigger names and higher bounties because of their threat level in the eyes of the government. But it is usually small time criminals that get overlooked. I mean Silver for example was by no means a famous pirate but his skills, ferocity and fearlessness made him a destructive force in his own way. He carried out murder, slavery and rape. The same can be said for other punks in cities and low level pirates out at sea. Small time pirates don't ever appear on a high ranked marines to do list unless the do something completely stupid right in front of them. And besides a loaf of bread can be replaced, There is no need to call a man a thief. If anything the loaf simply went missing one morning. It should also be noted that being view and called a criminal is very subjective and can be overlooked if it is for a noble cause of course." said Kizaru

"Our sense of justice and honor are different though similar in approach in some way i guess." said Kuzan

"Yes they very much are my friend, though it does not mean I see your methods as completely inadequate. I may disagree on when you decide on taking action and against who you take action against. But I will admit that the standard absolute justice is something I do not follow. I never have now that I think about it." said Kizaru smiling

"Ararara, I could never figure you out you know." said Kuzan smiling while shaking his head.

"Ooooh is that right." said Kizaru

"Yeah you always had your own way. It reminds me about the basic absolute justice of the navy, though you still factor in the moral aspect of the actions of someone to influence a decision. But I can never see a pattern with you though. It makes you unpredictable. Sakazuki would kill someone for questioning the marines and the government. Though an encounter with you Borsalino could be a variety of things. It could be a casual conversation with that same smile on your face, or it could result in them being kicked at lightspeed. It is also never in any present order. I never know when your going to kill someone, arrest them or simply walk off. Even your attitude screams 'unclear' with the way you walk, talk and how you react to almost all situations. On one hand I think you are one of the most dangerous men I have ever met and on the other you are the most fearless marine I have ever served with." explained Kuzan

"Ooooh well that is quite an assessment on myself. I must say this conversation is quite interesting indeed." Kizaru said the same carefree smile.

"Yes it definitely has been." said Kuzan

"I must say though, why did you bring up those types of topics?" asked Kizaru

"I guess it is because out of every officer here I feel as if you would be better in understanding the issues I have or that we face out there without heavily favouring one side over the other. You a very neutral in that aspect. I find it quite unique in comparison to the one track mind of most marines." said Kuzan

"I see It's just I have never had anyone truly question the collective justice that most marines follow for a long time until now." said Kizaru

"Well the times are changing. It feels like a deathly shiver down my spine just thinking about it." said Kuzan

"I've gotten the same feeling before as well. It felt like a warning that I should be prepared for a new generation of pirates. More stronger than the last. Said Kizaru

"I get the same feeling as well, It seems off." Kuzan said

"Hmmm as wonderful as it is talking with you I must be going now it's roughly sunset now." said Kizaru getting up from his seat

"Of course, well it was a pleasure to speak with you Borsalino. We should do this more often. It feels like the old days when we used to drink and talk. Since becoming admirals I don't think we get to do that as much" said Kuzan following Kizaru to the door.

"Indeed." said Kizaru

Kizaru shook Kuzan's hand and walk out from the office and began to walk back to his quarters to get some rest. He reached his room after a short while and entered the office. Kizaru removes his coat and places it on the coat rack near his bed. Kizaru lies on his bed contemplating what happened just before.

"Hmmm, That chat with Kuzan was quite something. I haven't had a conversation like that in a long time. Hell Kuzan has changed a lot since we were vice admirals, he used to believe in absolute justice as much as Sakazuki. In fact his moral compass has virtually flipped over in the last fifteen years. Actually this change in him practically started ever since the incident at… Ohara." thought Kizaru

Kizaru closes his eyes as the feeling of sleep overtook him. For Kizaru this is a moment of peace when he does not need to worry about the responsibilities of his job. He definitely understands why Kuzan likes to sleep a lot.

* * *

**[Three Days Later]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

Kizaru continued about his usual business signing papers in his office. It almost makes him wish he was out fighting again but no he was stuck with the boring part about being an admiral.

"Ah I still hate this part of the job." said Kizaru as he stared at the pile of paperwork.

"Marine ship repairs, paycheck rises and other useless release forms." Kizaru said to himself

"I do not know for the life of me why I get stuck with this. I should really sneak this on one of the vice admirals desks." Kizaru said

"Actually, that gives me a perfect idea." said Kizaru

Kizaru straightens out the remaining unsigned papers on his desk. He grabbed the large stack of documents and then dispersed into light. Reappearing at a certain vice admirals desk, one Monkey D Garp to be precise.

"That is much more nicer, Better him than me. I best leave now before he comes back." said Kizaru

Kizaru disperses again reappearing in his office. Sitting down and leaning back on his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. To his delight he can hear the screams of Garp as he must have entered his office only a few short moments after he left.

"Ah much better." said Kizaru in delight

Kizaru was brought out of his bliss with the sound of someone knocking on his door rather harshly.

"Oh what now. Come in." said the light man

Kizaru watched as the person who knocked stepped in revealed to be vice admiral Garp and he did not look so happy.

"Kizaru, I know it was you who put that pile of boredom on my desk." said Garp with annoyance

"Ooooh, I can assure you that I still have my paperwork right here on my left. I had just finished signing the last page about two minutes ago." said Kizaru

"Man he got here quick. I am quite surprised." thought Kizaru

"Now that is a load of bullshit, I know for a fact the only person fast enough to put those demonic pieces of paper on my desk without me noticing is you. I mean I know it was you because I was the one to put them on your desk in the… oh never mind." said Garp

"Is that the only reason why you're here? To accuse me of placing a stack of papers on your desk." Kizaru said amused

"No actually I am here to tell you that Sengoku is calling a meeting for all the vice admirals and admirals. He said that it would take place in about four hours. They are setting up now so I came to tell you to be prepared." said Garp

"Did Sengoku say what this meeting is regarding?" Kizaru asked

"All he said was just the same old basic things blah blah blah. He just wants to push the monthly meeting to today instead of next week. At least that's what I'm guessing I did not really pay much attention to him talking." said Garp

"Of course you didn't think to listen to your superior officer." Kizaru said

"Ah respect like that is earned Kizaru, that and I'm his best friend it is my job to mess with him." Garp said with a big smile.

"I guess so, I will see you at the meeting then vice admiral." said Kizaru with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, see you there." said Garp as he left Kizaru's office.

"Well if Sengoku's meeting isn't for another four hours then I might as well get some sleep." said Kizaru as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**[Three and a half hours later]**

Kizaru waking up from his nap looks to the clock on the wall indicating he has roughly thirty minutes until the meeting. He decides to leave early and walks out of his office and heads towards the meeting area when he came across a familiar vice admiral strolling through the corridor.

"Ah well if it isn't vice admiral stainless." said Kizaru smiling at his colleague.

"Admiral Kizaru it is a pleasure to see you. I see you are heading towards the meeting area." said Stainless

"Yes I am, I thought I would get there early so Sakazuki wouldn't be so moody." said Kizaru

"Haha well I was about to head over there now. Would you like some company until the meeting starts sir?" asked the vice admiral

"Sure I would appreciate some company before the several hours of Sengoku raving." Kizaru replied

"Yes indeed. I also heard from Momonga yesterday about the mission you two were sent on." Stainless said

"Ah yes terrible business. For the people who were killed and their homes that were destroyed." said Kizaru

"Well you did what you could sir and that is more than what most people are willing to do in this day and age." said Stainless

"True very true." Kizaru responded

The two officers continued their walk towards the meeting room after a few minutes had reached their desination with roughly twenty minutes until the meeting started. The two men walked into the room to see Momonga and Kuzan talking at the large table in the middle of the room.

"Ah Kizaru, Stainless we were wondering when you to would get here." said Kuzan waving at the two men.

"Ooooh well we wanted to be early to the meeting after all. Don't want to make Sengoku pop a vain in anger." said Kizaru

"For some reason I don't believe that." said Kuzan

About twenty minutes later the two admirals continued to talk, a tall man in a red suit walked in wearing cap the said 'marine' on his head. This man was none other than Admiral Akainu or Sakazuki.

"Aaah well if it isn't our favorite grumpy admiral." said Kizaru

"Hmph, Kizaru you take situations too lightly and I am not grumpy." said Sakazuki taking a seat next to Kuzan.

"Sure you're not you just have a permanent scowl on your face." said Kuzan chuckling

Akainu simply frowned at the comment made by the ice man, though before he could retort Sengoku, Garp and the rest of the vice admirals who were available in Marineford came in soon after them.

"Okay everyone be quiet. The meeting is beginning now so I don't want any distractions." said Sengoku

Everyone who had just came in on time took the remaining seats available. The room became silent and Sengoku took that as his moment to begin.

"Alright everyone I have called you in today to discuss some plans I have for you all regarding the position of our forces in the four blues, the state of our prisons, notable pirates and general fitness of high ranking officers in the establishment." said Sengoku

Everyone seemed to be understanding so Sengoku continued on with his speech. Kizaru sat there bored and only half paying attention to what was being said. This continued for about two and a half hours. He could already see Garp fighting the urge to sleep through this boring lecture. After another hour had gone by Sengoku had concluded the meeting and the officers started to leave drained at listening to the fleet admiral for so long. Though before Kizaru left Sengoku called his name.

"Kizaru, I need to speak to you for a moment." Sengoku said

"Aaah what is it you need of me?" Kizaru asked

"I need to talk to you about Silver." Sengoku responded

"Alright then you have my attention." said Kizaru

"I've been trying to locate Rob Lucci to see if we can spread some light on his character. Though he's currently out in the field so there is a small possibility of being able to get him in Marineford for the sake of him remaining undercover. But he is suppose to report to Mary Geoise two weeks from now, so we'll see if we can't ask him why a defector like Silver was able to roam the seas as he did." Sengoku explained

"I did not think you would go that far Sengoku." said Kizaru

"Normally I wouldn't but from the description of the man and the nature of his business at Hookbait Island corresponds to the reports on an underground slave ring that was reported in the south blue. I'm almost certain that those reports and the man in question fit together seamlessly." said Sengoku

"Well I suppose. Any way I assume it will be you and myself during this trip to the holy land." said Kizaru

"Yes we will be heading out together in two weeks time, so remember to wear something nice." said Sengoku

"Alright then. Am I free to leave now sir?" asked the admiral

"Yes you may." Sengoku responded

Kizaru left the meeting room walking back to his quarters to end the day. Though he did at least get a lead on Silvers past in the form of Rob Lucci, but something still bothered Kizaru. It continued to give him a bad feeling, like one hundred small insects were crawling all over his spine. Though he suppressed the feeling and sat down on his bed ready to start a new day tomorrow.

* * *

**[Unknown Location]**

**(Unknown point of view)**

"Where the hell is Silver? We sent him out less than a week a go and he was suppose to round up some new merchandise. But now I've gotten a call saying he didn't turn up." said an unknown man pacing back and forth around the room.

"I do not know. Silver would not dare challenge us, not after last time." said another unknown figure who was sitting down and calmly reading a book.

"Well the buyer is pissed off and paranoid that this deal was a set up. This is very important, the man is a rich and powerful buyer from the South Blue who came in person to receive the product. We cannot afford to fuck this relationship up because Silver decided to fuck around." said the first man raising his voice.

"Oh please the fucker probably took this a choice to run. I keep telling you not let him live but nooooo. You just have to keep him in with us." said another voice belonging to a woman.

"Calm down the both of you. Silver is deranged but he is not an idiot. Even if he ran we would catch him and if he decided to fight it would end the way it did the first time though instead of sparing him we will make his demise long and painful." said the calm man

"The little shit better be dead or have a good excuse for fucking this deal up or I'll kill him myself." said the irritated man

"We'll figure this out, but for now we should call him to see what has happened. Then after we make sure to keep his leash extra tight to ensure no future failure. said the calm man

"I'll go call him." said the mysterious woman

The strange woman walks off towards another room and picks up a standard den den mushi. She attempts to call Silver though the line is not connecting, frustrated she returns to the two men to inform them of this dilemma.

"The crazy idiot's line wouldn't connect." said the mysterious woman

"What! What do you mean it wouldn't connect!?" demanded the irritated man

"I meant what I said the line would not connect." said the mysterious woman

"Be quiet you two." said the calm man

The two stopped talking and the calm man took that as his sign to continue.

"We'll just have to send someone to find Silver." said the calm man

"And if they can't find him." said the mysterious woman

"Then we have a problem to deal with then." said the calm man as he closed his book and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Next chapter : The Holy Land **

**Author note**** : Well that was an interesting chapter. Silver may be dead but the adventure continues as Kizaru and Sengoku decide to head to the centre of the world government to find Rob Lucci, the former rival to the dead captain. Kizaru met up with Kuzan and had an interesting chat about the current news and ideals of the modern navy that they are now apart of. Kizaru suspects a reason for the nature of the conversation with the ice man but can't think of a solid reason. Though he compares how Kuzan was as a Vice Admiral to now and sees how different he has changed in the last 15 years. Don't worry about why Kuzan brought those types of topics about loyalty and justice up. Because the nature of their conversation will be brought up in the next chapter or the one after so don't worry about it too much. Not only that but Admiral Akainu or Sakazuki as Borsalino prefers to call him has arrived in the story although briefly. But the mysterious people Silver mentioned have noticed his absence and are looking into his disappearance. It seems Kizaru has a few more days before they figure out the reason why Silver did not call in or why he missed his deal with another slaver. Don't fret to much, as long as I'm able I will continue to update this story and there should be another chapter later this week so that's good.**

**I do not own the rights to one piece or the characters from said series. I only own my own created ****characters such as Silver.**

**Please leave a review and a****gain thank you for reading this chapter of the Light Speed Admiral and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter, see you all next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Light Speed Admiral**

**Chapter 5: The Holy Land**

Previously, Admiral Kizaru upon returning to Marineford he met up with fleet admiral Sengoku. Recounting his battle with Silver and the damage he had done to the people on Hookbait Island Sengoku is surprised on the supposed origins of the deranged pirate. A former initiate of Cipher Pol and the former rival of Rob Lucci. Though the threat Silver revealed to Kizaru and all of Marineford did not sit well with the fleet admiral, he decides to look into the matter personally. Kizaru met with Kuzan for an interesting conversation that somewhat surprised the man of light. Kizaru feels this is not going to be the end of whatever point Kuzan was trying to push. Borsalino decides when the man is ready then he'll know. A few days after their initial conversation on the pirate, Sengoku found out that Rob Lucci would be reporting to Mary Geoise in the following two weeks. So he informs Kizaru to be prepared to enter the 'Holy Land' of the world.

* * *

**[Kizaru's Bedroom/ Marineford HQ]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

It has been two weeks since Sengoku informed Kizaru of the meeting he had planned between the two of them and Rob Lucci, a member of Cipher Pol. The meeting place would be in the central hub of the world government Mary Geoise. Otherwise known as the holy land. Sengoku had reminded Kizaru that he needed to wear something nice and appropriate considering where the two marines were heading. So Kizaru searched through his wardrobe looking for a suit in order to fit better with the scene there.

"Oooh maybe this one? I haven't worn this in how long, ten years?" wondered Kizaru holding up a gray striped suit.

"Nooo, this is not the one I am looking for." Kizaru said as he continues to search his wardrobe.

"Yes this is the one." said Kizaru as he pulled out a bright white suit with gold pinstripes.

"This will be good enough." Kizaru said while putting on the suit.

Upon getting dressed Kizaru looked into the mirror to view his outfit. He put on a yellow dress shirt with a bright while tie to match his pinstripe suit. Kizaru then put on his regular white dress shoes to finish. Looking in the mirror with approval Kizaru grabbed his admiral coat of his bed and left his quarters to meet with Sengoku.

"Alright time to go meet Sengoku and see if he is also ready to head out." thought Kizaru as he was walking.

Kizaru made it to Sengoku's office knocking on the door to see if he was inside.

"Yeah come in." said Sengoku

Kizaru walks inside Sengoku's office to see the fleet admiral in his full marine officer outfit with his medals and sash adorned on his clothing.

"Ah Kizaru about time." said Sengoku

"Well it is nearly time for us to go." Kizaru said while straightening his tie.

"Yes it is and I see you took my advice to wear something better for our trip there." said Sengoku

"I still don't see the reason why we need to change." said Kizaru

"It is because we're heading to the centre of the world government. We need to look respectable and you did a good job choosing a white suit. Plus I personally think it looks better than the yellow eyesore you usually wear." said Sengoku

"I'll have you know I am quite fond of that suit. It fits my colour scheme quite well." defended Kizaru

"It does not matter right now, as we should probably get going or we might miss the opportunity to meet up with Lucci." said Sengoku chuckling.

Sengoku left his office with Kizaru to the main port. They head up to their ship and check on their crew for the voyage to Mary Geoise.

"Alright men let's go." ordered Sengoku

"Yes sir!" shouted the marine crew.

The ship soon set sailed towards their destination taking no time to stop and enjoy the view as their only concern was to make it to Mary Geoise in time. Eventually the ship managed to reach the red line without any issues. The voyage did not last that long as the red port on the 'paradise' side of the grand line. Which put Sengoku in a good mood as they were close to ten hours early to meet Lucci. Kizaru was looking up at the red line wondering how tall it truly was.

* * *

**[Red Port]**

"Hmmmm, that's one tall landmass." said Kizaru blissfully.

Sengoku ignored Kizaru's comment and ordered his men to head to the red port to dock the ship. The two admirals left the ship on foot and headed to the bondola. After their short lift up, they eventually made it to the surface of the red line and continued to push forward to Mary Geoise. Soon enough the two marines made it to a gate with a dragon's foot representing the symbol on the front of the large gate. Two guards approach the duo.

"Who goes there? Identify yourselves!" said one of the guards loudly.

"I am fleet admiral Sengoku and this is admiral Kizaru. We are both here to enter on private business." said Sengoku

"Ah yes fleet admiral. We were told you would be arriving soon, just give us a second to unlock the gates." said the guard as he unlocked the gates for the two officers to enter.

"Thank you." said Sengoku as Kizaru and himself walked through the entrance.

* * *

**[Mary Geoise]**

The two officers continued to walk through when the sight of a large castle came in to Kizaru's line of sight.

"Woooow that sure is one big building, That and the streets are much cleaner. The sight of this place never fails to amaze me. Though I can only imagine the amount of horrible back breaking labor that was done by the servants of the nobles to accomplish the task of maintaining the city." said Kizaru in wonder.

Sengoku nodded in response. He as well thinking about the obvious luxuries and imunities that come with being a celestial dragon. From being able to commit atrocities on whatever or whomever they desired. The ability to summon an admiral and even the right to own slaves. It disgusted him but he deemed it a necessary evil.

"Sooooo, where is Lucci going to be?" asked Kizaru

"He should be here in a few hours, so we should probably head towards Pangaea Castle. That's most likely where he will be when he gives his report. So we will wait there, We wouldn't want to somehow annoy the nobles about us breathing their air." Sengoku said resuming their walk to the castle.

"I assume we are heading to Kong's office." said Kizaru

"Yes that is precisely where we are heading." Sengoku responded

* * *

**[Pangaea Castle]**

The two officers made their way to Pangaea Castle. Kizaru looks at it in wonder, while Sengoku still has the same look of seriousness he always does. Some people would think he would be capable of relaxing every now and again. But for the decades of knowing Sengoku he can say with certainty, the man needs a damn vacation.

"Alright let's head up to one of the waiting rooms." said Sengoku

"On your lead sir." said Kizaru sarcastically.

The two arrived in a small waiting area. They waited for roughly two hours conversing during that time about small things to pass the time. Their conversation was cut short when a servant of the castle came up to them. He had informed the marines of Lucci's meeting with Kong being over and that he is ready to see them. Yawning Kizaru gets up and follows Sengoku who promptly stood up and started to walk off.

* * *

**[Kong's Office, Mary Geoise]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

The two reached Kong's office and proceeded to enter. Kizaru noticed a man wearing a black suit and a top hat speaking to Kong.

"A Sengoku, Kizaru we have been expecting you." said Kong

The man wearing the top hat turned around looking directly at Kizaru, this man was none other than Rob Lucci.

"So I hear you wished to speak to me." said Lucci

"Yes we would like to talk to you regarding an investigation I have started. Do not worry it will not impede your current work I assure you. We will only need a few hours of your time." said Sengoku

"If it is a talk you want then let us continue to the courtyard, please follow me gentlemen." said Lucci

"Ah before you leave, I need to speak with you Sengoku. As in right now." said Kong seriously.

"About what?" asked the fleet admiral.

"The elders have something to discuss with the both of us, I was going to call you in anyway but since you are already here there is no need for that." said Kong

"What, you have got to be kidding me." said Sengoku sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll go ahead. We'll speak after." said Kizaru

Sengoku nodded as the admiral and the CP9 member left the room.

* * *

**[Courtyard, Pangaea Castle]**

The two men had reached a beautiful courtyard that was bright and full of life. Lucci led Kizaru to a nice decorated table near the centre of the courtyard. The two men sat down at the table looking directly at each other. Possibly waiting for either person to start the conversation.

"So what is it that you wished to talk to me about? Admiral Kizaru." said Lucci beginning the conversation.

"Well Sengoku and myself wanted to ask you a few questions regarding a pirate that I had a run in with a few weeks ago." said Kizaru

"Hmmm, A pirate? I don't exactly deal with their kind unless I am required to. That is more of a job for marines is it not?" asked Lucci

"Oooh you see this pirate was possibly running a slavery ring in the south blue and into the Grand line. That was what Sengoku wanted to confirm something or other, that's what he wanted to know but he is not here right now. But I wanted to know why this individual named you specifically before he died. As well as some 'people' he may have mentioned." said Kizaru

"Who exactly are you talking about?" inquired the agent.

"A pirate named Silver, who said that he knew you and went through similar training with you several years ago." Kizaru responded

"Silver. That is a name I have not heard in years. I did not think he would have survived as long as he did given how crazy he was." said Lucci looking down slightly.

"Sooo you did know him." said Kizaru

"Yes I knew him. Once upon a time ago he was one of the strongest initiates in the organisation. He was there for quite a while, until a certain incident and then our eventual battle." said Lucci reminiscing about the fallen pirate.

"Can you tell me more about him in detail? I think it will give me a more in depth description of the man." asked Kizaru

"Okay fine, I met Silver when I was roughly eight years old. He was new to the program. He showed much promise and could have even been the best. Though despite his talents he rejected authority and had too much emotion to be a true undercover agent in the organisation. The reason the government kept him around was because of that vast amount of potential he had with the rokushiki. But all of that came to an end around five years ago after an evaluation of our skills to become Cipher Pol agents." said Lucci

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**[Five years ago]**

**(Lucci's point of view)**

"Hehehehehe, you'll never get me like that Rob come on." Laughed Silver dodging a punch from Lucci.

"Hmph, You may be strong for now but there will come a time where you will have to fall in line." said Lucci lifting his guard.

"Come on Rob. I won't be losing any time soon, so don't worry." said Silver launching a kick at Lucci.

"Ah but it does worry me. You know how the higher ups feel about you right now. If they find a hint of dissent amongst the ranks, namely you then you are going to be in trouble." said Lucci blocking Silver's kick.

The two young men continued their sparing for an hour without either one of them overpowering the other.

"I think this has gone on for quite enough wouldn't you say buddy." said Silver as he revealed his signature dagger.

"Hmmm, I agree." said Lucci with a smirk.

Rolling up his sleeve Lucci dashes forward to his opponent with his index finger ready to strike. Silver on the other hand came forward with his dagger spinning into Lucci's direction.

"Hehehehehe, Let's gooooo." screamed Silver.

The two attacks came dangerously close when an instructor walked into their training room.

"Alright that is quite enough you two. I've already have to deal with the damage your last sparring match caused. I do not need any more problems." said the instructor loudly.

"Awwww, I was going to cut loose and fuck shit up. Why is it you have to ruin our fun, Davis." Silver complained

Davis shakes his head at Silver's love for chaos. He turns towards Lucci to speak to someone he knew was more rational than Silver.

"Rob, Silver I came here to speak to you about the evaluations coming up and the possibilities of you both entering one of the divisions as it's top members." said Davis

"Booooooorrrriinggg." said Silver sitting down on the floor.

"Maybe to you but this is important. Our training will have finally been for something rather than nothing. That and hopefully we won't have to worry about getting bossed around too often. Also with that attitude Silver will get you killed out in the field." urged Lucci.

"He's right Silver, that attitude of yours will get you killed. Remember that you are the government's investment. Both of you are." said Davis

"So, when and where are the evaluations?" asked Lucci

"They will be held in the main combat facility. Every new candidate will arrive for testing. It will be held tomorrow, short notice but we have to make due with the current deadlines.." said Davis

"We'll be there." Lucci responded.

Davis nodded his head and left the two in the training room.

"Soooo, what now. You wanna call it a day?"asked Silver.

"Yes we should return to our quarters." said Lucci.

The two initiates left the training facility towards their living quarters. It wasn't a five star hotel, but it would do for them. They both made it back to their room. Lucci tells Silver that sleep is required every night, though Silver's response was along the lines of 'Fuck you, I will do as I please.' Though Silver did heed his advice and slept without making too much noise. The pair awoke the next morning ready for their evaluations for their new placements in the organisation.

"Aaaaah, good to be alive." said Silver loudly in his bed.

"If you keep being so loud I will smash your head on the wall, Silver." said Lucci annoyed at Silver's voice.

"Oh come on you stuck up bastard, we'll get to the evaluation room on time." said Silver getting dressed.

"I wasn't worried about that. I am just annoyed at your loud rambling this early in the morning." said Lucci

"Don't be like that now." said Silver

"I hate you." said Lucci

"Oh really? Like I did not already know that." Silver said sarcastically.

Lucci promptly threw his pillow at Silver's head.

"I better get ready." Lucci said to himself.

After both of them got dressed the pair made their way to the cafeteria before the evaluations to get something to eat.

"Ah fooood at last we meet again." said Silver eyeing the food options.

"It's too early for your antics now Silver. Just grab something to eat." Lucci sighed.

"Humph, you're no fun. I can't do one thing without your criticism following behind me like the plague." said Silver grabbing a tray.

"Oh please. If you had just stopped being annoying for one day then maybe I would stop criticising you." said Lucci

The pair grabbed some of the food available, then sat down at one of the tables at the back of the cafeteria. The two finished their breakfast ten minutes later, discarded their trays and went to the examination rooms where Davis would most likely be waiting for them.

"Ah finally you two show up." said Davis waving the two over.

"Hey fuck you, we made it on time." said Silver

"Hey now I'm just messing with you." said Davis shaking his head.

"Well we are here now so where do we go from here?" Lucci asked

"Very well then. As you can see behind me there are two rooms we will be using for your evaluation. Both of you will be evaluated individually. All I can say at this point is good luck." said Davis

"Okay better get this over with." said Silver

The two young men walked into the separate rooms unknowing of what will become of them when they leave. Lucci performed the many drills and demonstrations required of him to do. Focusing around his strength, stamina and endurance. As well as answering several questions regarding his loyalty to the world government and to the Cipher Pol. The evaluation lasted for about two and a half hours before the instructors and officials dismissed him. Lucci had a feeling that he completed his tasks successfully, though they officials mentioned one last part that would take place in a few days. Lucci walked out of the examination room to see Silver leaning against the wall flipping a coin.

"About damn time you came out. I was getting worried." said Silver smirking.

"Sure you were. Anyway how did you go?" asked Lucci

"Meh, I think I did okay. But something felt off there." said Silver frowning.

"What do mean off?" asked Lucci curious at what could have made his crazed comrade frown.

Before Silver could respond Davis came out to congratulate the two.

"Ah, If it isn't my two favorite misfits." said Davis laughing.

Lucci and Silver stayed silent, not bothering to respond to Davis' comment.

"Oh come on that's not nice, giving me the silent treatment. Goddamn kids these days you just can't count on them." grumbled Davis.

"So what now?" asked Silver ignoring Davis' grumbling.

"You both head back to your room and wait until you are called by an official or an instructor. This will happen anytime over the course of the next three days. So be ready." said Davis

Davis left the two but not before passing off a note into Lucci's jacket pocket while Silver's back was turned. Lucci noticed but did not voice it out. Silver and Lucci walked off back to their room ready to call it a day.

"Ahh finally back home." said Silver

Silver jumps on his bed feeling too tired to speak anymore and falls asleep just as he finishes his sentence. Meanwhile Lucci pulls out the piece of paper in his pocket to see what was written for him.

"Meet me tonight evaluation room four. Come alone. What for Davis?" said Lucci quietly

Twenty minutes goes by as Lucci slips out of bed and looks over to Silver to make sure he's still out like a light. Seeing Silver still asleep Lucci makes his way outside and heads towards the evaluation rooms. Upon arriving there he feels a presence behind him.

"Davis?" whispered Lucci

"Ah glad you could make it Rob." said Davis as he turns the lights on.

"What do you want?" said Lucci

"It is not what I want, it is what needs to be done." said Davis with an emotionless expression on his face.

"I'll ask again what is it?" Lucci said

"Silver needs to be assassinated." said Davis

"What no. NO NO NO!" said Lucci eyes wide with shock at Davis' words.

"How could you even suggest something like that! Silver is our brother." said Lucci as he started to get angry.

Davis looked on him with cold eyes though Lucci swore for a second that he saw them soften just for a brief moment.

"He's nothing but a bomb waiting to explode. He's too high risk. If you don't comply then it won't just be him who dies. This is an order from the higher ups. There is no negotiation about it." Said Davis coldly

"It's like I don't even know you now." said Lucci

"It wasn't my decision to have him killed but he is too mentally unstable and too strong to keep chained down." said Davis

"But…" started Lucci but Davis cut him off.

"I don't want to kill him! But there is no other way, please Rob at least if it is one of us it would be quicker." said Davis pleadingly

"I need to think about this Davis. This is a lot to take in. But that does not mean I like this fucked up plan of yours." said Lucci as he walked through the door.

As he left the room he heard Davis utter the words.

"I don't like this either."

"Dammit! Why why why. I know Silver can be crazy and irresponsible but if he finds out he will go on a rampage fuelled by betrayal. Damn you Davis." Thought Lucci angrily.

Lucci walked through the halls of the facility back to his room with Silver still peacefully snoring away unknowing of his fate to come. Lucci quietly stepped towards his bed and slipped into the covers and tried his best to fall asleep.

* * *

**[Two weeks later]**

**(Lucci's point of view)**

"For god sake where is he?" thought Lucci worriedly.

"Oi Rob you in here?" Asked Silver coming into the room.

"There you are do you know how long I've been waiting!" Yelled Lucci

"Hehehehe didn't think you would miss me so much eh." said Silver with a smirk.

Lucci stayed silent as Silver began to frown at said silence. Lucci has been very worried. Worried that his brother might die at any moment since his 'chat' with Davis. He could not even believe it Davis their mentor, their brother had the audacity to ask him to side with the decision of killing one of the closest people to him. It should matter to Davis but I guess in this line of work that just was the way it was. But even so it did not make Lucci feel better about the situation.

"Hey Rob, Oi Lucci snap out of it!" screamed Silver

Snapping out of his thoughts he turns to look at his deranged brother.

"Yeah?" said Lucci trying to regain his composure.

"Is that all you have to say is yeah. Fuck what's gotten into you? Demanded Silver.

"Nothing" said Lucci in the same neutral tone

"Well at least you sound the same at least. Now come on Davis wants to meet us in the outside arena apparently everyone is heading up there and were going to be the last to arrive unless we go now." Silver said leaning against the door frame.

Lucci's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed.

"Okay then after you brother." said Lucci trying to remain calm.

"Alright then." said Silver with a smile as he walked out of the room.

The two men made their way in absolute silence to the arena. The two spotted Davis with a neutral expression.

"Alright we're here now." said Silver with a crooked smile

"Yes so you are." said Davis coldly

Silver looked surprised at Davis' tone of voice. Lucci began to panic at what was happening or what was about to happen.

"Grab him!" ordered Davis

Ten agents appeared behind Lucci handcuffing him and then proceeded to pull him away from Silver.

"What the hell! Damn it seaprism cuffs well played Davis." said Lucci through gritted teeth.

"Hey! What's going on here Davis?" Shouted Silver

"What's going on here Silver is your execution. Enjoy your final moments brother." said Davis with the same cold tone as he walked away leaving Silver with the dozens of agents surrounding them.

Lucci was dragged away to a dark room. Davis walks in and looks at Lucci with eyes so cold that anyone could feel the room almost freeze.

"This has to be done whether you like it or not Rob. This your true test of loyalty. It is completely your choice whether or not you decide to fulfil your purpose as a newly minted agent of the government. Your brother or your destiny." said Davis with complete seriousness

Lucci looks down unable to even form a sentence as he is given his choice in his life, his training, his commitment to the world government or the man whom he calls brother. It was a hard pill to swallow. Betrayal and live or both of them would die. Silver to a group of trained killers and Lucci himself to the hands of his former bother Davis.

"Please Rob, this is unavoidable. Losing one of you is enough but losing both of you would hurt me even more. So I beg of you please stand by me one more time brother." pleaded Davis with sadness in his eyes.

In that moment a decision that would change the lives of all three men would be made. Time felt slowed in this moment for Lucci as he now came to the decision that he would later regret.

"I'll stand by you this time Davis." said Lucci slowly

Davis smiled happily seeing that he does not have to kill two brothers today.

"Okay then let's go and settle this." said Davis

* * *

The two men walked out of the secluded room back out to the arena. Just before entering Davis released Lucci from his handcuffs and the two entered the arena to the horrific sight that now faced them. Countless bodies now decorated the arena with Silver standing in the middle with blood covering his hands as he killed the last agent. Turning around Silver looked at Davis with hatred and Lucci with confusion.

"Rob about time you got here now what are waiting for let's kill this traitor." said Silver

"That is not going to happen today Silver. It won't me that will die today." said Davis

"Fuck you, you filthy traitor. After everything we've been through. Rob come on he can't beat both of us. Why are you just standing there come on!" yelled Silver

"I'm sorry Silver but this is how it must be. As you can tell Rob and I have come to an agreement. I guess those agents weren't enough to put you down but no matter. We'll just have to finish the job." said Davis with a dark look.

"No, no Rob please not like this. Your siding with this bastard after everything." Silver said with a voice filled with sadness.

Taking a stance Lucci and Davis prepared the battle that would decide their paths from now on. For no words needed to be said and Silver knew just that. Pulling his signature dagger from his coat he prepares to make a final stand against the two who he once called brothers.

"Fine. Come on then if you want my life then COME AND TAKE IT! screamed Silver as he began his charge towards to the two men.

"SORU" yelled the three men at the same time.

Lucci charged forward to Silver in an attempt to end his life quickly though the man in question sidestepped to the left and followed thorough with a kick to Lucci's jaw. Davis managed to get behind Silver while he was focusing on Lucci.

"Shigan"

Silver sensing danger quickly turns around to block Davis' attack.

"What how?" Davis wondering how Silver blocked his attack.

Silver made no response instead he manged to cut Davis in his confusion. Silver kicks Davis away and focuses on Lucci once more.

"Geppo"

Silver kicks himself into the air from there he starts to spin rapidly until his body resembled a hurricane of silver.

"Soru"

"Raging silver hurricane!"

Lucci saw the attack and proceeded to dodge in hope that they won't be sliced into peices. Silver recovers and begins to slash the air around him.

"Tempest barrage"

Small blades of air began to form and shot from Silvers dagger. Lucci thinking the attack was meant for him ran to the other side of the arena to escape the blades. Lucci stopped immediately when he heard a loud scream from behind him. He came to the realization the attack wasn't meant to hurt him only to get him out of the way. He turn around as fast as he could and his eyes widened to the sight of Silver plunging his blade into Davis' chest.

"Damn you to hell traitor." said Silver coldly.

"Geppo"

Silver kicked himself into the air once more and began to make an aerial escape from the arena and landed out side the facility and started running. Lucci who was still in shock decided he needed to chase him down.

"two can play this game." said Lucci darkly

"Geppo"

Following Silvers lead Lucci chased him to the edge of the island. With no where left to run Silver turned around to face his brother.

"So the traitor decides to follow me to the edge eh." smirked Silver

"Quiet, This is over. You will not live through this day." said Lucci in a low tone.

"SORU"

Silver disappeared and reappeared in front of Lucci and began to strike him with all the energy he has left. Lucci either blocked or dodged all of his attacks and began his counterattack. Lucci started to transform into his half leopard form. Silver looked at the devil fruit user with sad eyes as this is what it has come to.

"I see you really desire to kill me." said Silver smiling

"I did not want to do this but a choices must be made and I must make mine." said Lucci softly

"Well then let's finish this." said Silver charging towards his opponent.

Silver attempted to slice Lucci's throat but Lucci was faster and with the aid of his devil fruit he was able to out speed Silver and disarm him. Silver continued to fight but was wearing down due to fatigue. The amount of energy it took him to make it this far was immense on Silver and Lucci could see that his enemy would soon fall. Though Lucci could only think to himself about his choice. He said he would stand by Davis but did not say he would kill Silver. That was Davis' deal not his.

Looking a Silver rushing towards him ready to deliver his final attack Lucci decided it was time to end this last duel.

"ROB!" Screamed Silver

"SILVER!" screamed Lucci

Both of them ran at each other with all the energy they had left. The two men punched each other square in the jaw at the same time neither of them moving. A moment passes and Silver drops to the ground bleeding and barely conscious.

"Well played Rob well played. Now finish the fucking job." coughed Silver

"No." said Lucci

"What? If your not going to kill me then what was all this for then you fucking traitor." said Silver angrily

"Davis was the one so determined to kill you. I didn't want to kill you and I won't." said Lucci

"But why?" asked Silver

"Despite what has happened I have made my choice to spare you this day though under the condition that should we cross paths again your life will be cut short. You should try looking over at the west docks for a government ship for your escape. But before I make my leave I just want you to know that you will always be my brother." said Lucci

Silver said nothing as he got up off of the ground and started to limp away not bothering to turn to look at his former brother. Lucci looked back to him however and felt only sadness as he watched his brother leave.

* * *

**[Flashback end]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Oooh that is quite the story." said Kizaru

"Yes that was how Silver managed to survive that situation. I labelled it as an escape to cover for the events that took place and made sure the fabricated reports were made known to the right people. As for what happened to Silver after that is hard to say. I found out about him though some of my contacts a year or so after our fight and kept tabs on him for about two or three years after that. Though about two years ago he went dark and it was nearly impossible to find out what he was doing or who he was associating himself with." said Lucci

"Do you know if he possibly associated with anyone from the South Blue?" Kizaru asked

"Now that I think about it there was someone he was in contact with before he dropped off the radar." Lucci responded

"Well please go on." Kizaru insisted

"See the thing is I do not know who these people are. Which makes them even more dangerous when government contacts can't find them or even reveal their identities. But what I do know is they had Silver running cargo around that time." said Lucci

"Slaves?" inquired the admiral

"No weapons, a lot of them. I say by the amount of work and contact Silver had with these people then I was probably enough for an army." said Lucci

"Weapons eh? Hmmm that does not sound good." said Kizaru

"Slaves and weapons enough for an army." thought Kizaru

A memory flashed in Kizaru's mind.

"Your precious Marineford will fall." said Silver coughing

Reigning his thoughts in Kizaru could only wonder what connection could this have to what Silver said.

"Oh well I think it is time I head back to Sengoku to see what's going on." said Kizaru standing up from his seat.

"Ah yes I suppose I should make my leave as well." said Lucci as got out of his chair.

Kizaru walked away from the table until he heard his name being called.

"Kizaru, wait." said Lucci

Kizaru turned around with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yes?" Kizaru responded

"Did he, did Silver die fighting?" asked Lucci

"He did. He fought until the very end." said Kizaru as he walked away from the courtyard.

Lucci was left by himself to ponder what it would have been like to have his brother with him now. A lone tear escaped his eye in mourning of his brother.

"You went out the way you lived eh, brother." whispered Lucci as he too left the courtyard.

* * *

**Next chapter: New Places, New Enemies **

**Authors**** note:**

**Hey guys it has been a while but I am back with another chapter. Here we have a flashback with Silver and Lucci and a little more knowledge into Silvers backstory before being a pirate though the plot thickens as Silvers death has not gone unnoticed and the threat to Marineford can be seen as a mere threat, though the implications of danger only begin to grow as the further Kizaru and Sengoku look in to these ****affairs the more issues and obstacles come in to their way. **

**PS: I still plan on finishing this story it might take some time though hopefully not too long.**

**I do not own One Piece. **

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Light Speed Admiral :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Light Speed Admiral**

**Chapter 6: New Places, New Enemies**

* * *

Previously, Admiral Kizaru and Fleet Admiral Sengoku journeyed to the home of the celestial dragons to find Rob Lucci who is there on secret business to find out what they can about Silver's activities in the South Blue and other possible operations he may have had during his time in the grand line. Upon meeting with Lucci the two officers are separated leaving Kizaru face to face with the killing machine Rob Lucci. Lucci explained the events surrounding Silver's escape from the Cipher Pol program and revealed that he had managed to track Silver until he met a strange individual and later went off the radar. Kizaru finds out that Silver was running weapons and other supplies for someone for at least the last two years before his death. Whoever these people who had Silver scared enough to work for them are Kizaru can tell from this minimum information that they have the supplies, man power and weaponry to pose a real threat if these assumptions are correct. Though for now the man of light must find his superior to report his new findings.

* * *

**[Pangaea Castle]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Hmmm, Silver and Lucci. Quite a story coming from a government assassin. It does not excuse the what Silver has done but it is still quite remarkable considering what could have if i had spared him." thought Kizaru as he was walking to Kong's office to find Sengoku.

Kizaru reached Kong's office to hear the voices Sengoku and Kong arguing about whatever issue that they were obviously talking about before with the elders.

"Aahh I suppose their little conversation wasn't as good as the one I had then." sighed Kizaru opening the door.

"This is outrageous that this is even being brought up now. Are you positive it is him?" Sengoku demanded

"Like the elders said it reeks of 'his' involvement. This is important, he is a danger and as fleet admiral you should know this already." replied Kong in an authoritative voice.

"Yes but this isn't just a regular man either we are now dealing with. This is an opponent who knows us well." said Sengoku trying to calm himself.

"That is why we should never have let him walked away." said Kong

"Ooooh let who walk away?" asked Kizaru

Both men turned to face him. Kizaru was confused at the grim expressions on their faces so he decided to lighten the mood.

"Ah is everything okay? It looks sooooo depressing in here." said Kizaru with his signature smile.

"Hmph. What's happening is an old issue has possibly come back to ruin everything we've built." said Kong sternly.

"Hmmmm, Sengoku we need to talk about something urgent. We should probably head back to Marineford now. It would not be too good to have the fleet admiral away from the fleet for to looooong eh?" winked Kizaru

Seeing the possibility of leaving right now Sengoku nods his head in agreement.

"Yes let's leave now." said Sengoku

Sengoku turned his head towards Kong while walking to the door.

"If what was said back there was indeed true then i'll handle this problem understand." said Sengoku

Kong only nodded his for there was no need for a response.

Walking out of his office the two left the castle in silence Kizaru could only wonder what could have happened when he left with Lucci. The two officers continued onward to their ship ready to leave. In about twenty minutes of fast pace walking and a lift down the red line the pair had finally made it to their ship. Sengoku spun around almost instantly facing Kizaru.

"Okay come on we need to speak in private now." ordered Sengoku.

* * *

Kizaru with a short nod followed his superior into the captains room of the ship as the sails went down and the ship began to leave the port.

"Alright you start first. We came here for information on a large scale slave operation. Afterwards I've got something to add myself about the issue I had back there. So what exactly did you manage to get out of Lucci?" Sengoku asked.

Kizaru explained briefly the history between Silver and Lucci without mentioning the part about Lucci essentially covering for Silver for two years. Adding that Lucci 'found out' about Silver appearing on the radar a few years after his escape running weapons for someone possibly in the South Blue. Sengoku's frown kept getting more pronounced as Kizaru's report continued. Obviously whatever happened with the elders seems to be affecting him too much. Kizaru stopping his report asks this commander a question he has been waiting to get an answer on.

"Okay what happened in there? Something important that I'm not going to like." Kizaru asked wondering if he'd get an answer now.

"Alright I'll tell you. When you went off with Lucci to discuss about Silver, Kong brought me to the main chambers of the elders and well our conversation wasn't the most pleasant." said Sengoku

Kizaru nodded his head for the fleet admiral to continue his encounter with the elders.

"The elders mentioned and then proceeded to show me several reports about some troublesome activity in the South Blue. Some of the reports indicated that around eighty cipher pol agents were killed in trying to investigate the issues going on there. One Luckily enough made it back with the reports he'd made about some of the illegal business happening over there. And for the record the things that are happening over there are worse than what I thought originally. Organised crime and smuggling, not mention the slavery issue. The mafia in the west blue would be the best comparison to what is happening over there now." said Sengoku seriously.

"Hmmmmm the mafia eh? That is not good but what would this mean for the marines and the rest of the government?" questioned the admiral.

"At first that's what I thought as well. But it is more than that, these people are organised similar to the mafia in some ways but more dangerous like a paramilitary similar to us Kizaru. Over the last three years thousands of rifles new and old have been smuggled into the south along with machine parts and other scrap metal. Reports of a slave trade operation not extremely large in terms of who gains that information and access to the slave market over there but by the sheer number estimated of people moved through the auction houses. Whatever this apparent organisation is about or there goals I haven't the slightest clue. But I will say this we do have a legitimated lead and means to identify some of the people involved." said Sengoku as he pulled two pictures from his pocket.

"That's photo is of Silver. But who is this?" wondered Kizaru inspecting the two pictures with the word smuggler under Silver's picture and slaver under the other.

"The picture of the second man is who we believe to be Silver's slaver contact in the south. A wealthy man named Lagos he is the owner of the largest shipping company in the South blue and is the second most well known after the shipping industry at Water 7 of course. He is pretty famous over there and well known if he was responsible for the slave trade there he would theoretically have the money and resources to run that kind of operation with the properties he's owns and ships that he has stationed." Sengoku said

"So this man Lagos is the slaver then? Hmmm he does not look like he could kill dozens of trained assassin's." said Kizaru smiling.

"No he can but whoever has been backing him up probably has." said Sengoku.

"I see but if the elders are now bringing this forward what does this have to do with us as of right now should we choose to proceed this current lead." said Kizaru

"Well Lagos and his main legitimate business are located in the former kingdom of Sladva. So we'll need to send someone over there to investigate and considering that dozens of cipher pol agents have died trying an undercover approach we need someone stronger to survive a possible encounter there. " said Sengoku

"Oh yeah they had that little revolution a while back did they not?" said Kizaru

"Yeah the revolution thirty years ago really changed things. For one they are a republic now, the Republic of New Sladva they call it now. Anyway the republic is essentially a self sustainable nation large enough and well versed in trade and politics to a large degree. Think of the land of Wano but open to trade with selective outsiders." said Sengoku

"Hmmm self sustainable, large merchant community and democratic. That is quite the development from the Sladva I once new of." said Kizaru rubbing his chin.

"Yes a lot has definitely changed considering their past." said Sengoku

"I mean once upon a time ago the Kingdom of Sladva could have waged war against the government and won considering their military might and size. I even heard stories of their warriors. Strong, fearless, obedient and efficient. They may not have had the massive influence the world government has but they were still a force to reckoned with back in the day. Just thinking about reminds me of the horror stories I'd hear as a boy about that place and their king." said Kizaru

"Ah yes king Andros was quite the ruthless leader in his hey day." said Sengoku

"I once heard a legend that he was so powerful and fearsome that even the celestial dragons feared him so much that some of them once kneeled towards him because of his strong spirit." said Kizaru staring off into space.

"I don't actually know if that's true or not but he was definitely someone to watch out for. Some say he was the definition of the fine line between good and evil. But anyway back to the matter at hand." said Sengoku.

"Okay how do you want to handle this then?" asked the man in white.

"Well the republic is not affiliated with the world government, in fact even now they have the man power and money to stop any military interference from us. Also because of the way they do business with the outside world they can maneuver around the government's attempts to stop there trade deals with other nations to gain political power over them. In fact one way the merchants there can get their products out into the outside market is to sell to the allies or small nations affiliated to the bigger nations part of the world government." said Sengoku

"Aaah I see, the government can block them from going to their territories directly but they can stop trade with allied non-member nations. Smart." said Kizaru

"Exactly. So my idea is that because Sladva is not allied with the world government we'll need an alternate plan of action than just having a fleet raid the place. My idea is that I want you to go there under your real name and see what you can uncover." said Sengoku

"Are you sure that is a good idea, we could have someone less conspicuous go instead." said Kizaru

"Dozens of agents already failed and the elders want someone strong who can fight their way out of there if need be and since you know all of this already I can send you instead of briefing one of the other admirals. Besides your not going alone, your going to take one or two vice admirals with you." said Sengoku

"Any of the vice admirals?" asked Kizaru

"Yes as long as they don't have any assignments already. Once we get to Marineford find and debrief the officers you chose and make sure to be prepared to leave in the next few days after that okay." said Sengoku

"Yes sir." Kizaru responded

"Alright that deals with that then. But what happened with Kong? I didn't sound like it was directly related to what you just showed me.

"It's better we leave that conversation for another time we should just focus on the matters at hand. Not the conspiracy theories coming out of him okay." said Sengoku quickly.

"Hmmmm best to just leave this topic alone for now." thought Kizaru

"Alright then I won't insist about any further for now" said Kizaru ending off the conversation.

Sengoku nodded his head as a response. The rest of the journey was quiet for the two marines and upon arriving at Marineford they were greeted by vice admiral Garp.

* * *

**[Marineford, Port]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Bwahahahaha Sengoku, Kizaru about time you two got back." said Garp stuffing rice crackers into his mouth.

"Oooooh Garp what a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence." said Kizaru

"Hmph, Garp if I remember correctly you have a mountain of forms that needed to be done did you not?" said Sengoku sternly.

"Ah I'll get to it later, you worry too much I swear." said Garp ignoring the question.

"Worry! The reason I mention it is because you have a habit of disappearing when work is required." yelled the fleet admiral.

"Bwahahahhaha your real funny Sengoku. Oh yeah Kizaru I got a message for you." said Garp stuffing more rice cakes into his mouth.

"Ah message?" Kizaru said

"Hey don't change the subject!" said Sengoku grabbing Garp.

"Yes Aokiji told me he needed you for something so he's waiting for you in his office." said Garp

"Oh okay I guess I'll head over there to see him then." said Kizaru walking away from the two squabbling marines.

"Ha I swear those two are too much." thought Kizaru looking back to his two comrades.

* * *

**[Marineford, Aokiji's office]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Alright might as well head in now." thought Kizaru

Kizaru knocks on the door to see if Kuzan is in fact waiting for him here.

"Come on in." said Kuzan tiredly.

Kizaru walks into the office with his hands n his pockets and strolls up to Kuzan's desk to find the blue pheasant with his head on the table.

"Aaaahh Kuzan you wished to speak to me?" asked Kizaru

"Oh Borsalino, glad you could make it. I was hoping we could have another chat to pass the time again." said Kuzan lifting his head off the table.

"I'm up for drink if you are. I just got back anyway so I'm cool to just kick my feet up and talk." said Kizaru

"Cool I'll get the drinks. Hey now wait a minute since when did you get a new suit? White and gold huh?" said Kuzan

"Ah I've had this suit for two years and besides Sengoku said we have to look 'nice' to our celestial troublemakers." said Kizaru

"I still think it's better than your other one." said Kuzan grabbing two large bottles and two cups.

"Oh not you too." said Kizaru taking a seat in front of the desk.

"I think it's good change all the same." said Kuzan pouring himself a drink.

"Well anyway, I'm here now so what are we gonna talk about?" asked Kizaru as poured his own drink.

"I was going to ask what Sengoku and you were up to. He's being very private about whatever it is and seems very important and I've got a feeling that it's going to involve myself and the walking volcano later anyway." said Kuzan

"Well I suppose I better start from the beginning then. Well it started when I fought that pirate captain Silver back on Hookbait island over a month ago. He was pretty deep in the slave trade. he also made some very questionable remarks that have led Sengoku and myself into an investigation on the matter." said Kizaru

"Wait, wait, wait Slaves? And a few idle threats wouldn't really make Sengoku of all people take direct charge on this." said Kuzan taking a sip of his drink.

"The amount of people he was confident in selling was enough to trigger some alarm bells in his head. I mean Silver had captured hundreds of women of all ages. He easily had a place to sell them and the way he had made it out back then seemed to me like he had done this thing before." said Kizaru

"Ararara, the world really is a dangerous place no matter you go eh." said Kuzan

"You're telling me. Well right before I kill him he mentions how he was a former initiate of cipher pol and he had a falling out with Rob Lucci. So we both went to find Lucci at Pangaea Castle to see if he new anything about him to go off of." said Kizaru

"Well don't keep me in suspense come on." urged Kuzan

"He told me afterwards that he managed to track down Silver and managed to keep an eye on him. Though he admitted that Silver went of the radar about two years back. But he also told me Silver was running weapons for someone out in the South Blue." said Kizaru finishing his drink.

"Damn guns too? But wait if Silver went off the grid and Lucci didn't know anything else then, is that it over?" asked Kuzan

"I was thinking along the same lines until went back to meet up with Sengoku who instead had an unpleasant meeting with the elders. He showed me several files and pictures. A picture of Silver and another man by name of Lagos. Apparently Silver was a smuggler for Lagos or whoever else down there." said Kizaru

"Hmm sounds organised to me if they've kept this under the noses of the government." said Kuzan

"Yeah well we have an idea on why this has happened. This operation is apparently taking place in the Republic of Sladva and Lagos is one of the most powerful men there. Around eighty cipher pol agents have already been killed to get this information which still isn't a lot. So Sengoku wants me to go there myself." said Kizaru

"Sladva? Wow already sending an admiral already huh." said Kuzan

"He wants me to go under my real name, not as an admiral." said Kizaru waving the comment off.

"Well he certainly would not just let you go alone." said Kuzan

"He wants me to go with at least one or two vice admirals. Sengoku doesn't want to send all of us so he just needs to send one and because this came about from what I did it is my job now." said Kizaru

"Hmmm I see. Well have you decided who your going to take?" asked Kuzan

"I'd most likely ask Momonga to tag along on this adventure." said Kizaru

"He's definitely a solid choice." said Kuzan

"Yes he is. but enough about myself and what I have been running around doing, What about you?" asked Kizaru

"Well Sakazuki wasn't exactly in a friendly mood as usual and it escalated into an argument between him and I." Kuzan responded

"Oh great so what was it about this time?" asked Kizaru

"You should know why Borsalino. I know you of all people know what day it is today. After all how could you forget him and the whole drama with that issue." said Kuzan seriously.

"All of us swore to never mention him after what happened." said Kizaru

"How can we knowing one of the people responsible is working with us now." said Kuzan

"Look that whole issue was scary to begin with and it's best we leave it alone." said Kizaru trying to end the subject.

"Come on after everything that happened. You were one of the first people to suggest going after the one responsible." said Kuzan

Kizaru said nothing in response.

"Ararara Borsalino we should have stood with him back then but instead we didn't myself included." said Kuzan

"Kuzan look I'm not going to disagree with you in fact I completely agree. We should have stood behind him but we did not. We made a choice, all three of us did and we stood by Sengoku's ruling on the matter. Was it the best. No of course not, but the alternative would be all three of us in impel down or dead." said Kizaru looking up to the ceiling.

"I still don't feel right about it despite how long it has been since then." said Kuzan quietly

"Neither do I but reminiscing about how life used to or what it could be for long periods of time won't change anything. It would most likely make someone feel worse about something rather than anything else." said Kizaru

"Yeah I suppose your right Borsalino." said Kuzan

"Haaaaah I think I should get going. I have to see if Momonga will be available for this mission." said Kizaru get up from his seat.

"Alright well talk later. Oh and by the way I suppose it goes with out saying that you should stay away from Sakazuki right now." said Kuzan

Kizaru merely nodded and left the office.

* * *

"Alright I better head over to his office to see if he's there." thought Kizaru

**[Marineford, Momonga's Office]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

Kizaru left Kuzan's office in search for Momonga calmly walking to the vice admiral i questions office. Upon reaching the door and knocking twice Kizaru got his answer.

"Come in." said Momonga

Kizaru walks in to see Momonga eating his lunch.

"Ah admiral Kizaru, I did not expect a visitor right now." said Momonga putting his sandwich down on his plate.

"Ooooh it's okay I just came back from a meeting with Aokiji about what Sengoku and myself were up to." said Kizaru

"Oh okay, but again I wasn't expecting to see you now sir. I am assuming you need my assistance with something?" asked Momonga

"Yes Sengoku has ordered me to head out on a very important mission and I'd have to leave in the next couple of days. So i was wondering If you weren't already busy to come with me on this mission. Now I must remind you that this mission is very important and I need someone come with me. Orders from the top what can you do." said Kizaru in a relaxed tone.

"I have no work I currently need to do that's urgent so sure my answer is yes. I will accompany you on this mission." said Momonga

"Ah I knew I could count on you. So listen I'm going to let you in on some information that must not be spread around understand." said Kizaru

"Yes sir." Momonga responded

Kizaru began to explain the events of what happened as a result of the mission on Hookbait island. From Silvers last words to Lucci's findings in Silvers final years of life and to the report given to Sengoku by the five elders.

"Dear god if all that is true, even if it is just in the south. This could actually turn out worse than in the west." said Momonga taking in all the information.

"Yes I know. We'll be heading out in a few days. So be prepared. It will be a long trip to Sladva." said Kizaru

"Okay good well now that has been settled I best get some rest." said Kizaru

"Yes sir, call me when you need me." said Momonga picking up his sandwich again.

Kizaru left Momonga's office in favor of going back to his own quarters to end the day peaceably.

* * *

**[Marineford, Kizaru's Quarters]**

**(Kizaru's point of view)**

"Haaaaaah finally I get rest in peace." said Kizaru falling backwards on the soft bed.

A knocking sound at the door to Kizaru out his state of bliss.

"Aaaaah I can't even get a break for a whole two minutes. Who is it?" asked Kizaru

"Hey Borsalino it's me." said a familiar voice.

Kizaru got off his bed a walked over to his door unlocking it. Opening the door he is surprised to see Sakazuki standing in front of him.

"Sakazuki, I did not expect to see you." said Kizaru in a slow tone.

"Well I need to talk to you can we head out to the balcony." said Sakazuki

"Okay sure come on." said Kizaru

The two admirals walked out to the medium sized balcony of Kizaru's quarters, taking a seat at the small table that was there. Once the two were seated Kizaru started the conversation off.

"Alright Sakazuki. I know if this had something to do with work you would said so already or sent someone else to come and get me. So what is going on?" asked the light man.

"You already know why I am here. Don't you?" said Sakazuki with a knowing look.

"Yes I do, Kuzan and I were talking about it before." said Kizaru

"What, he spoke to you about it as well!?" said Sakazuki getting angry.

"Calm down. The conversation we had just landed in that particular conversation. Just relax alright." said Kizaru in a calm voice.

"But still he shouldn't be bringing up that topic regardless. We swore not to mention it." said Sakazuki with a scowl.

"Well he does have a point. We never talk about it." said Kizaru

"He was a traitor in the end Borsalino, a traitor to justice." said Sakazuki firmly.

"He was important to all of us even you. Almost twenty years we knew him before the whole incident. One of shichibukai is someone responsible for his injury and his distaste for the government. Not to mention what happened to his family." said Kizaru

"I,I suppose you are right about it but he still could have stayed. Not leave the way that he did." said Sakazuki

"Sure knowing the man that severed his arm off is now a shichibukai and losing his family will keep him doing the governments bidding." said Kizaru sarcastically.

"Ah this is just tiring. Thinking about it, damn shichibukai." said Sakazuki

"I feel the same way you know." said Kizaru

"The shichibukai are nothing but filthy pirates. We should just have them executed by the sword and be done with them. I mean seriously marines and pirates working together, Hmph pathetic." said Sakazuki folding his arms.

"I'm with you there old friend. When I found out what had happened I want nothing more than to kill him for what he did. But you have to admit he is one fearsome opponent." said Kizaru

"Hmm he may be strong but I refuse to yield to someone whose existence goes against what we stand for." said Sakazuki

"Look Sakazuki not everything has to be so black and white. It does not have to conform to a lazy or absolute way of thinking. But with a mixture of understanding, compassion, resolve and determination almost anything is possible. I swear you and Kuzan argue to much." said Kizaru

"We are opposites, Kuzan and I. We are allies in the sense we are both marines but our elements oppose each other like our sense of justice." said Sakazuki

"Yes you are magma. Hot, destructive and dangerous. A force that cannot be easily blocked if at all. While ice can be an immovable force that is so cold that there aren't many things that can break through if the ice is strong enough. Our devil fruits definitely influence the way we can physically handle threats but doesn't have to be the excuse we should fall back on." aid Kizaru

"Magma is a force that can be destructive but I see it as a tool to administer the justice that is needed for the scum of this world for that is my job, it is what I feel I must do. What about you Borsalino? What is light to you?" said Sakazuki

"Hmmmm what is light to me?" thought Kizaru rubbing his chin taking in the question he had been asked.

"Light cannot be what it is without darkness. Where light shines, a shadow shall follow whomever it shines upon. With light there are many things possible that can both harm or heal those it inflicts. Seeing the marines when I was younger I was inspired to join the fight against pirates because of the damage their 'freedom' has cause for the people of the places they visit. Some people can enjoy freedom in many other forms rather than piracy. But alas those poor fools could not back down. But back to your question. Light or the power of light comes with a great responsibility because it can represent a power for good but even light can be corrupted. So for me I carry my justice in my own more neutral way to keep the balance between the darkness that lingers in all beings and light that can also exist within someone as well. The pika pika no mi granted myself this power to manipulate and become light and feeling how light can harm and save people is very eye opening to me. To see how I could affect what happens around me with my power. The force of light can be quite deadly in the wrong hands, but as long as the person who wields it's power has the will to resist against the darkness and follow their will of justice. Then I see bright things to follow them." said Kizaru

Sakazuki had a look of surprise on his face as he heard his friend speak about his element. Clearly it must have been a surprise receiving an answer such as that one.

"That was very enlightening Borsalino." said Sakazuki getting up from his seat.

"So that's it eh?" said Kizaru with a smile.

"Yeah, I going to leave now. See you around Borsalino." said Sakazuki walking to the door.

"Hey Sakazuki. Maybe one day the shichibukai will be brought down." said Kizaru still seated.

"Maybe one day." said Sakazuki leaving the room and closing the door.

Hearing the door close Kizaru sighed loudly at the long tiring day that he has endured. Staring at the sunset that he had just now noticed he reminisced about the man that he looked up to, no still looked up to.

"I'm sorry. I should have stood by you back then but I did not. As a student to a teacher, A fellow comrade. Maybe one day we'll meet again master Zephyr." said Kizaru getting out from his seat.

"Dracule Mihawk... One day you and I will settle things for good." thought Kizaru as he walked away from the balcony back into his room over to his bed deciding to just fall asleep then and there once he landed on the bed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Republic of Sladva**

**Authors Notes:**

**New enemies and new places indeed. The man of light now journeys to the South Blue to continue his investigation where many others had failed. Kuzan and Sakazuki, personality and devil fruits in great opposition. Luckily despite the tension they both still work together. Kizaru is very neutral in many regards. Though he still favors the marines. The light of the marines versus the darkness of piracy. I wonder which side shall prevail. **

**P.S : some of the characters and parts of the time line**** have or will change depending on where the story goes. So if there is something that is written that is not canon don't worry too much about that. This is my version of the One piece time line. So there will be things that are different either to a small degree or a major degree from the main story. So don't be too surprised if certain events or characters get changed or come back.**

**I do not own one piece.**

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the light speed ****admiral :)**


End file.
